


Bang bang, I shot you down

by delicatelingon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon
Summary: It's a long way away from where Rio and Beth were before she shot him.But life goes on and so does business.Let's not be petty.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 48
Kudos: 91





	1. My baby shot you down

_Bang bang, I shot you down  
Bang bang, you hit the ground  
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, I used to shoot you down (Nancy Sinatra, Bang bang, My baby shot me down)_

Her memory of that night was not right.

Everything that happened, the dirty cotton bag over her head, with its musky smell, the sharpness of light to her eyes were still there.   
She couldn’t tell what Rio said anymore though, in her memory. Couldn’t distinguish the difference between what his eyes and body had told her, and what he had uttered.   
What his eyes had revealed as he coughed up blood and choked on it.

Things had gotten back to semi- normal again. Annie was still Fine and Frugal’s most “finest” employee, Ruby at Dunkin Donuts and Beth. Well Beth was back to be a suburban bitch with a cheating husband living on the second floor.   
Dean and Beth had simply called truce. There was no way Beth could afford to kick Dean out, selling the house would only set them back.

The things that wasn’t normal again were few. Beth wouldn’t let Dean slack off when it came to the kids. They were splitting the weeks and weekends, with the chores and responsibilities that came with deciding to reciprocate four children. Four awesome children, but children, nonetheless.

When Beth had pulled herself together, from the wallowing and the shame, of doing something so despicable, barely wanting to call herself a mum, a sister or a friend.   
She decided she needed to step up her game. She didn’t want to have entitle little shit for kids, not with the way her “husband” could behave, afraid they may pick up some of his habits, and she, for allowing it all those years.

She’d sat them down on the couch in the living room, calling to their first family meeting in history. Telling them that they needed to step up and help.   
Then having a talk with them one-on-one, what that entailed for them specifically. It had gone smoother than she’d hoped for. Of course, there had been a few hiccups and some tantrums. But she couldn’t- just wouldn’t- go back to how things had been. Not when she’d change so much on the inside.  
  
The older children needed to help in the morning, make breakfast for themselves and their younger sibling on schooldays. Needed to learn how to clean and do laundry, help with preparing dinner and sometimes make dinner themselves. Like minion’s mac’ n’ cheese with pigs in a blanket.  
Since Beth had to grow up far to young, too fast really. And God forbid, if that night had gone they way she initially taught it was headed, when she first had _that_ bag put over her head and later _that_ gun pointed at her.

Her kids would be left with Dean with no means to fend for themselves. No money and no basic skill to make even the simplest dish, like mac ‘n’ cheese from a box. And Beth wasn’t the kind of mother who would just let that happen.

Not wanting things to completely go back to they things had once were, she’d actually gotten to use that college degree and her majoring in business.   
After the kids had accidently smushed _something_ that stuck to Buddys fur- she still wasn’t sure she ever wanted to find out what it was. On a whim she had googled the closest pet shop that also did trims, booked an appointment for Buddy, when she’d gone to drop him off, seen a small sign in the window that they were in the lookouts for someone to help them with their books and their business.

A small enquire, a resume she’d written for hand, leaning on the counter while Buddy was taken away and the next day she had been called in for a formal meeting with the owner.   
  
A lady in her mid-fifties, in military looking cargo pants, a washed-out tee and a look that just yelled “dog person” had greeted her in waiting room and invited her into the office.   
They were looking to start expanding, opening up a second place for dog grooming, washing selling feed and a few accessories.   
But for some reason their customers still preferred to pay in cash, making it hard for them to keep track of everything. And when they had found out that one of their employees had been skimming of the top, she’d realize they needed someone to keep on top of things. Since they were payed in cash, they payed their employers in cash too.   
The lady- Ruth- had a weather-beaten face, laugh wrinkles round the corners of her eyes and lips. She gave of a warm impression and didn’t mind one bit that Beth hadn’t worked, more or less, since she’d had her second child. Beth apparently gave of a good feeling and that was just as important. She was given a try out for a few months in a part time position.

Knowing that Beth had to be on her best behavior, she’d lay low, as much as you can lay low when the world doesn’t stop spinning and having four kids and a grumpy “husband” means you have your hands full anyway.

The first few weeks, all she had tried to do was learn the ropes, the ins and out of the business. Gradually, had she taken to “baking” again. Not much, just so- so, every so often replacing it with “Fur 4 friends” legit money. As she grew bolder, she started washing more and more. Not telling “husband” or the girls for that matter.   
The girls, ever since that night, wanted nothing to do with that ever again. Beth had agreed with them at the time, of course, but she had everything at her disposal, in the lock up, from _him._ After a while, she just grew, bored?   
The butterflies in her tummy whenever she did something, for herself, with that money, made her relieve those feeling of a different time. A time when she’d felt like something had awoken inside her, _someone_ had awoken something inside her.

She is not fine. She will never be fine, again, she thinks. When she is alone at night, it feels like her heart is being crushed by a cold hand, the cold touch she imagines dead hands would have. Feeling vulnerable and melodramatic. Having a hard time breathing and trying to just - _breath-_ and not wake anybody up.

Her kids make her forget, darn it, how she loves her kids, and wine night, but that should be a given?

Wine night was fine. Fun. They dished about what was happening in their lives, drinking wine and watching shit reality shows.   
Sometimes Ruby would bring small gifts from Stan, sometimes Stan would join them, he was a bloody good friend of both Annie and Beth.   
The gifts from Stan would usually be something he confiscated as a mall cop. Like weed, well, mostly weed, and weird liqueurs that teenagers had gotten from their parents or relatives liquor cabinets.

On those night they usually had dance of, either to like “just dance”. Being parents all of them they had all danced their more fair share of them with their kids. Or lip sync battle, choosing a song, make up a dance on the spot, “smoke a bowl” as Annie puts it and judge each other, hollering and whistling at each other. Beth always made sure Dean took their kids and _himself_ to dinner at his parents. She just loved those goofy nights.

Beth had loosened up a little. After what she and her friends had been through, smoking like they were teenagers was just what she needed. Every once in a while.

But then they would leave, and Anne would be softly humming and talking in her sleep on the couch. Beth would be alone with her thoughts, and as happy she had been, she could feel that ice- cold hand grabbing her heart and squeeze it, until she cried herself to sleep.


	2. Truth hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see.

Then one night when she’d just put the kids to bed, reading them bedtimes stories and talking about their day, it was her week after all. Taking a quick, but hot shower, stepping in her soft pajamas shorts and pulling her top over her head, settling on her body and hugging her curves. With her own money, that she now was making, the first thing she had done was upgrade her make up.  
Then her lingerie, shoes, clothes, sheets and duvets, even jammies, until she felt like she had shed the old Beth into a newer version. Nothing overly fancy, just new, she still couldn’t afford fancy. It taken her sometime and most of the money she made saved up in her new piggy bank.

She had just settled in her bed, shooting of a few texts in the girls group chat. Apparently, Annie had gone out with friends, sneak taking pictures of the guys at the bar wondering who she should “hit up”.

When Beth’s phone buzzed with an incoming text from an unknown number.

“Cooking?” said the message.

  
Wondering who that may be she replied a “Maybe, who’s this?”

When the person didn’t answer and Annie kept urging for a reply on who she should pick, because since Brad- Brian, Gregg and then Noah, and then almost Gregg again, she didn’t trust herself to make good decisions in that department, ever again. She was holding a candle for Beth and Ruby to help her out.

For once the conversation kept the monster at bay and Beth fell a sleep with the lights on while Annie was buzzing up the phone.

The next morning went by a blur, wake the kids up, take a step back and let them sort themselves and each other out. Beth was of course standing by, ready to help when she needed, but rarely needed to these days. Kenny seemed to be an expert on getting Jane to put her pants on.  
When they got ready to leave, Emma handed out their lunches which they had helped prepare the day before. Before they all dashed outside for the routine drop of at school and Beth needing to get to work.

Buckling the kids up, Beth realized had forgotten her bag with her laptop and paperwork inside hanging by the door. She dashed inside,

“Be back in a sec” she called out.

When she got inside, she didn’t spot it immediately. But on the hook, where her bag hung, on top of it, as if placed carefully, a black beanie hanged, one that wasn’t Annie’s, she was sure of it. Could _he_ have forgotten it, and Dean or the kids had hanged back up? She needed to smell it to be sure it was _his._  
Sure enough, when she brought it up to her face to smell it, she rubbed it gently in her cheek, breathing in scent she’d all forgotten about.

“Muuuuuum, we’re gonna be late!”

She abruptly stuffed it in her work bag, locked the door, buckled up and started driving. Not giving the beanie a second thought, until it was late at night and she was alone with her thoughts again, crying into the fabric.

A few days later, she is standing in the vegetable section, after work, but before the kids are done with school. When she catches a silhouette in the mirror coming up to stand next to her, becoming more and more prominent. All she can think is,

“Oh fuck”

Which becomes apparent by the small chuckle that crosses his lips, that she also said at loud. She doesn’t turn to face him. So, they just stand there, by the cucumbers and eggplants, looking at each other’s reflections in the mirror. Her heart thumping in her chest. So hard she is convinced anyone in the store should be able to hear it. “Thump-thump-thump-thump.”

He is just standing there, looking at her. Clenched jaw, but expressionless eyes, then he is ever so slightly, lifting the back of his jacket, revealing a sliver of the gun, tucked down is pants, just holding his jacket up for a few second, the threat is immediate.  
Then slowly, as if not to spoke her, which she finds ironic, letting the jacket down again, before turning around and leaving. All Beth can do it close her eyes and try to steady her heart. She has them closed for a fem motions, before going on automatic with the rest of the shopping.

She sits in her car, breathing, thinking about that damn triangle she is supposed to envision to steady her breathing, as she learned in a birthing class. Then she turns the key, drive home, greets Buddy, screams when she sees Rio sitting on the counter, dropping her bags with her groceries spilling out and rolling all over the floor. Again. Just like old time. Just like old time, he has that golden gun in his hand and just like old times, his goons are with him.

But not like old times, he doesn’t say anything, and neither does she. She is surprised, but still, not really. It’s _all so Rio._ She can’t help rolling her eyes at herself, seeing that _he_ clocks the moment.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, is this an inconvenient time for you?” Opening his arms in an outstretched motion.

Not answering and of risk of setting him off, or explaining anything, really. And probably shock. She just steps over the vegetables, heads over to a high cabinet, pulling out _whatever_ for herself and then a glass. Apparently filling her glass with peppermint schnapps? (must be a gift from Annie) and taking a sip, then another, then she just downs the rest of what’s in the glass and tops it up again. She repeats the motion.

All while everyone in the room is just starring at her, his goon like they want to kill her, and _Rio_ like, she doesn’t know, because she just can’t look at him again.

Looking at her glass, she asks with a small voice, not finding it in her to pretend.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t want to be shot at, for starters.” He states, making Beth close her eyes. He starting to get angry, _she_ doesn’t get to do this. Not looking at him like he’s the one in the wrong.

“Look at me.” When he doesn’t get an illicit response, he raises his voice.

  
“Look at me!” he all but shouts.

Slowly, she opens her eyes, lifting her gaze up to him, putting that well-rehearsed mask back on. With a steady voice she asks,

“What do you want, Rio?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have a beta.


	3. Frontin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Time to call Rio.

Apparently, all Rio wants is her back in business. She doesn’t know why, and he doesn’t elaborate. She _knows why_ , she owes him, that goes without saying, but not why he thinks it’s a good idea. She barely sees him after that. The Ladies are back to doing drops (not through Deans dealership anymore) and washing a little cash. Not much, just a little at where they all work, not making a profit on it. They get a small cut, much smaller than before and no one dares to even bring it up.

Since Beth was already cooking her own money, this becomes a bit of a problem for her. Barely making ends meet. Even though she and Dean are still living in the same house under the same roof. They take turns paying bills and for the kids each month. The dealership is going slow and Beth needs something to remind herself that she is an independent woman that can take care of herself.

Those times she gets to see Rio however, he is straight up ignoring her. Barely looking at her and much less talking to her. At first there were always that tick in his jaw, enough to scare them. But that tick is gone.

One day after working half a day, driving by Ambers dealership, eying it as she’s driving, her mind starts racing. _What if she could..?_ She thinks to herself. _If only.._ Maybe if she could cook up enough of her own money and laundering through Ambers dealership, she could try and by them out?  
Granted, he didn’t just thank her for the money and keep them anyway.  
She brews on it for a couple of days.

When she steps into Amber’s office, the rug looks old and dirty, the room smells of too much perfume. Ambers like a sore thumb in the wooden office, young, blond and a bright white smile.

“Mrs Boland! What are you doing here?”

Beth takes a seat across from Amber, the one she is gesturing for her to sit down in.

“I have a business proposition for you.”

Before launching into her idea of washing a bit of cash with fake money, the exchange pleasantries. Beth is not one to hold a grudge, or at least now that she knew that Amber wasn’t the only girl (not woman) Dean had slept with. She really didn’t feel anymore hostility towards Amber.

They decide to start small, Beth not really explaining the concept, more that she would like to buy some used cars with her cash. Sell them via Amber and for that she will get a cut, without any paper trail coming back to Beth. Since she and Dean are having an upcoming divorce, needing to make sure she has enough to set aside for herself without anyone knowing.

It sorts of snowball from there. The week and weekends it’s Beth turn to look after the kids she barely get a chance to sleep. _Cooking_ during the nights, after dropping the kids of at school she drives by Amber exchanging money, getting to her work at the dog groomer, picking up kids, making snacks, after school activities, dinner, bath time, meeting Rio and his gang and back too cooking. She’s lucky if she manages a nap in the meantime.

After a while it all becomes a part of her routine. Rios scowling less and less at her. When she’s doing the drops on her own, she always does Wednesday night drop on her own. At first it always just Rio and one of Rios goons. But after a few times it always just the two of them. They aren’t friendly by any means.  
But every once in a while, he’s been relaxing. Even sitting down next to her on the park bench while he’s counting his money. Barely a foot away, sometimes when she’s on the swings he’ll pick the swing next to her. Not speaking, just swaying from side to side, looking up into the sky.

That’s what they are doing to night, when Rio decides to break their silence.

“I know what you are doing.”

“And what’s that?”

“You’ve got some side hustling going on.”

She’s taken aback from his statement. Instead of arguing with him or denying, she opts to keep quiet. Her eyes flicks to his, before looking back up at the sky.

“I know your cooking money in your kitchen.” He looks at her sideways.

She keeps her gaze to the sky.

“What I don’t know is how you’re washing it. That makes us rivals. Do you think that’s wise.” He states, with his gaze trained on her.

She could try to fib or talk her way out of it.

When she doesn’t answer he keeps going.

“I’m gonna’ up the phoney money from next week. I expect that you wash it and give me my cut.”

“I can’t afford that.”

“That ain’t my problem. You live in a big house with your husband. I’m sure you can figure something out. You usually do.” With that he leaves her, with the small duffel slung over his shoulder, heading towards his car.  
He looks back towards her.

“Saturday. Park. 10 AM.”

All Beth can do is nod.

Sadie was spending the night at Greggs and Nancy, they’d decided to make up to try and play a “happy family”. That meant Annie was spending her night at Beth’s.

By 10 o’clock they were both down to their underwear. Beth was wearing black hipster underwear and a soft grey top with padding around the chest area, not feeling the need to wear a bra. Her hair was in a messy bun at the crown of her head.  
Annie was wearing more or less the same, but grey hipsters, since she’d forgotten her underwear on showered at Beth’s after work. She was wearing an old tee with the band Johnossi on it.

They were just goofing around at this point, needing a release from the pressure from Rio and keeping up appearance. It was Friday evening and Beth was supposed to meet up with Rio at the park the next day.

Singing to Lizzo’s “Truth hurts” on repeat, taking shots of Fireball and using their beer flasks as microphones.

_“I just took a DNA test, Turns out I’m 100 % that bitch  
Even when I’m crying crazy, Yeah I got boy problems that’s the human in me,  
Blingbling then I solve ‘em that’s the goddess in me, You coulda’ had a bitch,  
Non-committal, Help you with your career just a little,  
You’re ‘posed to hold me down, But you’re holding me back,  
And that’s the sound of me not calling you back”_

After gulfing down homemade pizza in an after drunken state, Beth was walking around picking up and discarding the last remnants of their night. Making sure all the doors were locked and turning off the lights, before she is planning to join Annie in bed.  
Suddenly, she hears movements and hushed whispers outside on her front porch.

She freezes and stand stills for a few seconds. Now she’s certain someone is trying to get in. With her heart in her throat she rushes into her bedroom. Grabbing her phone on the nightstand with one hand, putting her other hand over Annie’s mouth and waking her up. Scaring Annie, but she holds a finger up to her own lips, signaling her to be quiet, whispering,

“Bathroom. Now. Someone’s trying to get in the front door.”

“Gangbanger?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

They sneak quietly into the en-suite bathroom, not bothering to turn on the light. Locking it and climbing in the bathtub.

Annie’s still whispering,

“Just like old time, Beth.”

Beth has used the flashlight on the phone and turns it of once they’ve settled in the tube. Beth’s legs outstretched in the tube and Annie settled in the between. With shaking hands, she turns of the light and scrolls down until she finds Rio amongst her contacts.  
He answers on the second ring, not saying anything.

“……”

“You there.” Cupping her hand towards the microphone so he can hear her since she’s still whispering.

“Yep.”

“I need you to get here now.”

“Where’s here?”

He’s keeping his answers short and non-descript. In the background she can hear people talking and laughing.

“My house, now. Someone is trying to get in.”

Now Beth can hear glass breaking and Annie’s whimpering response. She uses the hand that was cupping her phone to squeeze Annie’s shoulder and stroke her hair.

“You sure?”

“Yes. Rio. You need to come. Now.” Hanging up on him to focus on her sister.

“Just breathe.” Stroking her rhythmically over her hair and down her arms.

When their dad was a way on business trips, leaving them alone with their mother. They spent a good part of it locked in their bathroom, making a bed in the bathtub and spending their nights there. Out of harm’s way, just in case her mother would have an episode.

“Rio’s on his way. It’ll be fine.” She says both to herself and Annie.

Now they can hear rustling in the bedroom next door, the lights being turned on and they can hear two men talking. Then it’s all quite again.

“Shhh.”

She hushes Annie quietly when she whimpers. One hand is playing with her hair and the other one is rubbing circle with her palm on Annie’s jammies that she put on before going to bed. Beth can feel her own skin sticking to the inside of the tub when she’s trying to adjust her position. Feeling cold where her back is pressed against the backrest and were her skin is touching the ceramic. She would be shivering if it hadn’t been for Annie providing with some warmth.

They sit in dark, quietly, waiting. Either to be found out or for Rio to show up.

It feels like hours before they hear talking again. Then there is rapped knocking on the bathroom door. Beth’s stops breeding for a second and she can feel that Annie’s also holding her breath.

“You ladies in there?”

It’s Rio. Thank goodness! She can hear Annie beginning to cry from the relief and they both climb hurriedly out of the tub, racing to the door unlocking it.

The bedroom is wrecked.

“Come on. We gotta’ bounce.” It’s all Rio says when he sees them.

“Ok.” They both answers.

As they walk through the house, they can see that things have been tossed around, cut into, crushed and destroyed. Two of Rios goons is there now, looking around, trying to find some clues.

Rio, with a gun in his hand motions them to the outside.

“Go wait in the car. I’ll be right out.” Not waiting for response and turning his back on them to talk to his guys.

It’s the beginning of spring, still cold outside. Beth now very much aware that she’s walking around without pants, chooses her warmest boots and longest coat. Annie grabs her jeans jacket and sneakers, pulling her beanie down before she hurries out to the car.  
She can see Beth hesitation.

“Come on Beth.” She motions with urgency to the car, before she opens the door to the backseat and slides over to the other side.

Beth’s deciding, but she doesn’t have time to go back and put pants on, so she follows her lead.

“I can’t believe this is happening.”

“Oh believe it.” She glances at Beth. “We’ll fix it. Clean it up.”

They sit in silence, holding hands. Rios comes out the front door, locking it behind him (how ironic). Says something to the other guys as they walk to their car, and Rio comes and join them in his. He starts the car up and puts the heating up. His silent, either thinking of his next move, or waiting for them to speak up.

“Sooo. What happened?” He’s looking directly at Beth via the rearview mirror.

She looks back at him.

“I heard voices outside the front door and someone trying to get in. That’s all I know. We got in the bathroom, locked the door and sat in the tub.”

“In the dark?”

“Yeah.” She shrugs a little. Habit, she thinks.

“Smart. It’s probably what saved you.” He shifts his gaze and looks straight ahead, contemplating.  
“I’m gonna’ take you to an apartment. You best lay low for a couple of days.” It’s clear he’s only talking to Beth.

“What about Annie?”

“She can come too, if she wants. But I doubt they’re gonna’ come after her.”

She glances at Annie. “Maybe you should stay with Ruby for a few days. Just in case?”

“No, what, I’m coming with you.”

“Dean and the kids are visiting his brother for another week. You have work tomorrow and then you have Sadie, right? I’ll be fine.” She squeezes her hand.

“I don’t know…” Annie trails off.

“It’ll make me feel better, knowing you’re with Ruby and Stan, being looked after. Please Annie.”

Annie looks at her with eyes full of tears and nods.

“Know the way to Ruby?”

“Yep.” He shifts the gear to drive and pulls out from the curb.

The ride to Rubys house is silent, they hug before Annie climbs out of the car, making her way to the door, ringing the bell. She turns around to look at Beth as the lights comes to life inside and then Stan is opening the door.

“Annie, what are you doing here? Come on in. What’s happened?”

They give each other a small wave before Annie walks in, Stan shuts the door behind her and Rios pulling out again.

They ride in silence for a bit. Beth trying to figure out what’s happening. Has someone else figured out she has been cooking her own money?

She looks at Rios face from the side, she’s still in the back seat, his short hair, the slope of his nose, his lips, his Adam’s apple as he swallows. One finger on his lips as he’s thinking, one hand on the wheel.

Beth decide to do something she hasn’t done in a while. Climbing over the counter console (it was harder than she thought) earning a surprised look from Rio.

“Damn darlin’. You can’t do that while I’m driving. Especially just in your panties, might give a guy the wrong idea.” He gives her a half smile.

She huffs and settles down on the passenger side, buckling her belt just as the warning starts pinging about not being strapped in.

“Who were those guys?”

“I don’t know.” He answers her quietly, suddenly she fills the urge to scream or break something.

“They were in my home.” Her tone is dark.

“I know.”

“What if my kids had been there?”

“They weren’t. There’s no use in thinking about what ifs.” His mind seems to run 100 miles an hour.  
“Don’t worry, my guys are on it. I’ll know soon enough.”

It reassures her, feeling a bit hungover, cold and tired, she leans her head towards the window tugging on her coat, willing it to become longer and cover more of her thighs. She hates that she’s thinking ‘At least I wax on a regular’, not wanting Rio to see her with hairy legs.

She looks out to the streets lights they are passing now. Lost all sense of direction, she is trusting Rio to take her somewhere safe, where she can rest. She can feel his eyes burning on her, every so often.

Finally, they pull up to an apartment building, nothing that stands out about it. He parks a few spots from the entrance, making Beth shiver in the wind as they walk towards it. She’s hugging herself, wrapping her in her coat as much as she can. Her eyes widen as she can feel Rios arm hugging her from the side, shielding her from the wind and providing warmth from his chest as he holds her close to him.  
He doesn’t let go when he’s fumbling trying to find the right key to let them in, as soon as they are inside, he lets her go, creating space between them.  
She can’t help but feel a little disappointed.

They ride the elevator in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. He walks in front of her, leading the way to his door. Where he unlocks it, extends his hand to her, letting her in first and bolting the door after them.

“I’ll get you some sweatpants.”

The hall is small and leads to a small living room with an open kitchen. The apartment is nothing like his loft, so she suspects it’s a form of “safe house” he uses to lay low. It’s clean but simple.  
She can see him walking through one of two doors, coming back with a pair of sweats. By now she’s taken of her coat and boots. He hands them to her, and she pulls them on in front of him.

He points around “living room, kitchen, bedroom, bathroom. I need to make a few phone calls. If you’d like you can rest for a bit on the bed. But I’m gonna’ need to talk to you in not too long. A’ight?”

She nods, before making her way to the bathroom first. After she’s closed the door, she inspects herself in the mirror, the her that is starring back looks haggard. Tired. Her eyes are red, and her hair has started to slip out of her messy bun on top. Turning the tap on, she splashes her face with water, loosen up her hair and running her fingers through it and places her scrunchie beside the sink.

When she walks out of it, making her way into the bedroom, Rios flicked on the TV on talking irritated to someone on his phone.

Crawling under the covers, she curls herself into a small ball, when she’s warm enough she kicks her sweatpants of again. It isn’t long until she’s drifting.

When she comes to it, she’s sprawled out on her stomach looking away from the bed. The duvet is covering her, but her tee has ridden up on her back, leaving it exposed. She can feel a small, soft rubbing, gently, like caress and the bed dips to her other side. It’s completely dark now, she can her Rio’s breathing at her side. She lifts her head up and turns it so she can look at him. He instantly stops touching her and lays his hand close to hers. His turned on his side, looking at her with a soft gaze and she searches his eyes for something.

It’s unexpected to her. The need he seem to have to look after her. She holds his gaze, searching for something. When she doesn’t find it, she slowly closes the distant between their hand, when they’re touching, she interlocks her hand with his and closes her eyes. It doesn’t take long until she’s drifting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta.


	4. Bad guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip. And everything is just peachy.

Next time she comes to it, Rios nowhere to be seen and the bladder is aching and that probably what’s waken here. After she’s relieved herself and put on his sweatpants again, she locates her phone and starts by responding to Annie’s and Dean’s texts. _She’s fine_ and it looks like _they’re having fun_ , the kids, that is.

She scrolls through her phone, looking at news reports when she hears keys being turned and the door opens. Rios holding a paper bag and two cups of coffee cups. His not saying anything when he sees that she’s up, only eying her. So there back to not talking.

He wordlessly hands her a cup, puts his on the kitchen table and starts digging through the paper bag and when he finds what he’s been looking for hen hands her a cellophane wrapped sandwich.

“I thought you needed to talk to me?” The look she’s giving him is a little confused and like she shouldn’t have opened her mouth at all.

“We found ‘em.” Is all he says.

“Ok?”

“Nothing for you to worry about.”

The tone is short and doesn’t give much room for negotiation, if this had been _before_ she wouldn’t have let it go. But she’s too unsure about pushing him. More so than when he constantly had a gun waving in her face, she has the feeling that if he’s ever going to be waving a gun at her, it would be final.

He sits down the furthest end and the coach with his coffee.

“I have a job for you. It’s five days in Canada, we should leave today. 50 grands for your troubles.”

She can’t really afford to say no.

“Ok. But I want 60.”

He doesn’t really look surprised about that.

“That’s fine.” It looks like ha expected that, then ads. “I’m paying the guys a 100.”

She half smirks “I can’t say I’m surprised”. And she’s not, not really, they’re still not on the best footing. Despite whatever that was that happened in bed tonight.

“I need to grab some clothes at home before we leave.”

“No time for that, mama.” He goes and grabs his computer and opens a website with online shopping for clothes. Nice clothes that is.  
“Get what you need for the week and don’t be shy, we’re gonna’ have a few meet and greets so you need to look nice.”

She eyes him and squints at him. _This could be fun,_ she thinks.

Since all she’s got is PJs on her, she kinda goes all out, she needs at least two dresses, jeans, blouses, _underwear (she doesn’t even have a bra on, for darn sakes),_ nightgown and so on. When she’s all finished, she hands the computer back to Rio, whose been texting people (or playing some sort of game). He doesn’t even look at the final prize at the checkout before paying and adding the address in the section.

“It’ll ship to the hotel and should be they’re by the morning. We leave in 15.”

At the entrance Damon picks them up, Rio opens the backdoor to Beth and sets himself riding shotgun.  
Beth knows he probably got some more guys following him. The ride to their hotel is gonna’ take a few hours, Rio informs her.  
They’ve spent a few hours in the car, stopped at a small dinner, eating dinner with three more of Rios guys, before they are of again. This time Rios driving and Damon riding shotgun. She can’t help that _before_ she would’ve been the one riding next to him.  
Suddenly her phone lights up, she answers it before it can make it’s for signal aloud.

“Hi Dean, are the kids ok?”

-

“Yeah, I’d love to talk to them.”

-

“Hi guys, what have you been up to today?”

She talks with them for a few minutes, giving them a bunch of kisses over the phone and “I love you-s” before talking to Dean again.

“Thanks for calling me. Is Janes tummy better?”

-

“Uhu. Ok. Great. Take care, bye.”

Damon and Rios been quite over the exchange over the phone, but when she hangs up, Rio asks her,

“It sounds like carman stepped up, hu?”

“He thinks it’ll win me back” she says in earnest.

“Win you back, you live together.” He sounds a bit surprised about that comment.

“I can’t afford to move out. He won’t.” That’s all she’s going to give him.

They’re all quite for a bit a Beth closes her eyes for a second. She comes to it when her phones ringing again and catches Rios gaze in the rearview mirror.

“Who is it?” A simple question he doesn’t really have anything to do with.

She glances at her phone, “It’s Stan.”

“Speaker. He’s a cop.”

“A mall cop”, but she does as he says.

But it’s not Stan that’s talking to her.

“Hi Miss Beeeeth!”

“Hi Lill’ money. What a pleasant surprise.”

“Watcha doiiiin’?”

“Talkin’ to you.” She says playfully. “Watcha’ doin’?”

“Talkin to you.” He says sweetly.

“Who’s that your talkin’ to?” She can hear Stan in the background now, coming up to take the phone from the little guy.

“B.”

“Sssss.” She answers, with a smirk on her face.

“How you doin’?” He’s giving her his best Joy Tribiani expression.

“Doin’ just fine. Watch you up to?”

“Just this and that. I’m glad I have you on the line. How about drinks, soon?”

“Sure, I might have time this weekend. But I think Annie’s not going to make it, she’s got Sadie next weekend too and Ruby’s got extra shift next weekend I think.”

“That’s fine. I figured you and I could hang for a bit. Eat pizza, smoke a bowl, get shitfaced at some bar, dance, eat cold pizza and then pass out.”

She can’t help to flicker at both Rio and Damon, feeling a bit embarrassed, it’s one thing going a bit “over the top” with her friends and having other people know. She needs to keep up appearances, after all.

“Sure thing. Sounds like a night. Saturday?"

“It’s a date” Stan replies. “Come here Lill’ money and say goodbye.”

“Bye miss Beth. Love you.” They say the last bit in union.

“Love you guys too, take care.”

Then it’s a lot of “Bhye- bhye’s” before they hang up.

It’s quite in the car for some time, before Rio speaks up.

“Sounds like you guys are close.”

“Yeah well, I’ve known Stan for some time now. I’m actually the one that introduced him to Ruby. We used to work together at a small diner when I was in High School.”

He hums a bit in response but doesn’t ask anymore questions.


	5. I'm on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss bitch

Once they arrive at the hotel it’s late, and Beth’s still in sweatpants and not wearing a bra. The hotel is fancy and it’s still early morning and she feel a bit like she might have time traveled. They way you sometimes can feel like when you step out of an airplane.   
You can’t really be sure what time it is, if it’s the break of dawn are the beginning of dusk. All you know are that you need a shower and a nap.

They are all staying at the same hotel, Rios guys at the same corridor, but Beth and Rio share a suit with adjacent rooms, each with en-suite bathrooms, a joined kitchen and living room.

When she enters her bedroom theirs a large package and it takes her a few seconds to realize it’s her clothes that she ordered barely 24 hours ago. She’s that tired. Se forgoes the shower and curls up under the cover instead.

When she wakes it’s dark outside, she showers and tries all that the hotel offers in small gifts in the bathroom and walks out smelling fresh. She puts on a robe and a bra, that she ordered, and decides to see if she can find Rio. Her stomachs growling and she’s suddenly really hangry.

Rios on the couch with the TV on, but on mute. His dressed up, dark jeans, a dark blue shirt and nice shoes. Their sneakers, but the nice kind. When she steps out the couch’s back is towards her. She clears her throat to make him aware of her. He leans back and catches her eye.

“Good thing you’re up. Was about to make sure you were still here, or at least still breathing. We got a meet ‘n greet in an hour. You need to wear a dress.”

He fills her in on the meeting, it’s mainly meeting different people in the supply chain. They are just there to get a face on new and old suppliers, buyers or investors. No actual business talks. Some people have been recommended to him, some are meeting Rio because his been recommended to them.   
She’s there because she’s nice, soft and white. That’s what he tells her. It makes her scoff, but she doesn’t disagree, he looks like thug and his aware of it.

“So, I need you to play the girlfriend part. Think you can do that?”

That makes her surprisingly uncomfortable, they are still not on the best footing. But she is getting payed a hell of a money just to play the girlfriend part.

She nods, “that’s ok, I guess, if that’s what you need.”

He’s already turned back at the TV.

They ride the elevator down to the first floor with one of his other guys, Psy, their protection for the night. Beth can’t help but worry a bit, this might not be as easy as she thought it would be at first.

It’s a middle-aged couple and a couple in their thirties that they are meeting at the hotel restaurant. When they are walking up to them, she can feel Rios hand at her lower back, she hates that it gives her goosebumps. Once they reach them at their table Rios greets them and introduces Beth, he shakes the men’s hand, kisses and hugs the women, flirts with them in a way his never flirted with Beth. Like that _girl, outside that store._

The evening itself is uneventful, drinks and food, Beth smiles and dazzles the men and gossips with the women. _This_ is something she’s good at, _this_ is something that’s in her element.

Soon the evenings over and Psy appears from nowhere and rides the elevator back up with.

Next day sort of just passes, they haven’t anything planned until tonight. It’s Monday though, Beth called in sick and offered to work “from home”. When the evening comes, she’s standing in front of the full figurine mirror in her room, trying on a dress, when there’s a knock on the door.

“Ready in ten?.”

“Sure.”

Now all she needs are matching shoes.  
It’s a sort of repeat from the evening before, only now it’s just the one couple and a friend of the wife. They talk about this and that, Rios charms the panties of the ladies, and it irks her. When the night is over his goon (it’s a new one tonight, his name might be, Fly?) appears out of thin air and joins them on their way up.   
She knows that Rios been in and out of the hotel during the day, on his own with some of the guys, but he hasn’t filled her in on what they’ve been doing. And she feels uncomfortable enough not to ask him about it.

He stops her just as she opens the door to her bedroom.

“Tomorrows gonna’ be a bigger deal. I need you sharp and you need to dress up. There’s a party on the rooftop afterwards. Just FYI.”

She nods and then closes the door behind her.

It’s the day before they are going home again. She’s pulled out all the stops, peeling, scrubbing and moisturizing. She’s picked the perfect dress for tonight, she wasn’t sure she was going to get to wear it.   
The dress is dark blue, with a slit on one side, shows a bit of cleavage while the cups of dress hugs her breast. There are small Swarovski crystals along the neckline. Her hair has soft waves that frames her face, a bit of smokey eyes and blue suede pumps that gives her some height and shows of her legs.

She knows the drill now. Rio looks at her approvingly before they step out the door and walks side by side her as they walk down the elevator. When they walk by the door that the guys are staying in, he knocks, and she waits by his side.   
It’s one of the younger one tonight, he gives Rio a nod as he steps out and Beth a once over. It makes her feel good and powerful.   
The elevator ride down is quiet, their having dinner with a bigger company tonight, some of them Rio’s known for a while now, a few are new, but good friends of friends, that’s why they are there. Instead of letting Rios settling his hand at her lower back she’s quicker tonight, she takes a hold of his wrist on the way over.

The dinner is a lot of fun, it’s more than once she really laughs and she feels good. Has a bit of champagne, then a bit of red wine, there’s a good buzz starting with the alcohol flow.  
She can feel the eyes of several of the men when they are checking her out and Rios are his charming self.   
His flirting more than he has been the previous nights, his more hands on and stands too close, whispering in their ears making them blush. He catches her looking every now and then, but neither of them says anything.   
The pair of them are making their way to the elevator, the new guy appears behind them and Rios holding his hand on her back, but a bit lower than the previous night. They are going to the sky bar on the rooftop, that overlooks the city.   
When they’ve stepped into the elevator Beth stops the newbie with a hand on his chest.

“Stay.” She’s a bit surprised when he does what she says.

She backs up until her backs pressed to the wall of the elevator, Rio mimics her.

“What are you doing?” She’s annoyed.

“What?” He looks a bit amused.

“You’re supposed to be my boyfriend. Don’t you think your going a bit over the top?”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Know he looks equally pissed as she does.

“You keep flirting with everyone when you’re supposed to be with me.” Ok, maybe she’s a bit more than just buzzed.

“Let’s get one thing straight. I am not your boyfriend, you do not get to tell me with who and when to flirt.”

They are in a starring contest, it only ends when the doors of the elevator opens. They both turn around a plaster a smile on their faces. She knows his right. They avoid each other for the rest of the night.


	6. Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phoenix.

He felt good. On top of the world. The last few days in Canada made him feel like the top dog. Nice clothes- quality clothes- new sneakers every night. Good food during the evenings, doing what he does best, smile, flirt and make new friends. Elizabeth matched his pace easily and contributed well during the dinner parties.

The days had been long. Up till late and then up early, meeting people with his hombres during the day. Checking out merchandise, speaking to contractors and people down the chain. Giving them his vision and bringing them onboard.

Since the evenings were going so well, he briefly considered giving Elizabeth a raise. She looked good, smelled good, smiled at the right people, alluring them in with her open and somewhat naïve face. It helped that she looked good.

He’s talking to a woman, his hand on her arm and her arm on his chest.   
Can’t help it, but his eyes seek her out, she’s talking to a man. The guys she’s talking to, his met him once or twice, never done business with him but knew it’d only been a matter of time. Then her whole face lit up, she let’s out a loud laugh, leaning her head back a bit and that big smile makes her eyes turn into small slits.

She’s enjoying herself, and it pleases him at the same time it ticks him off a bit.

He clenches his jaw, before he steps a little bit closer to the woman his talking to.

Constantly pushing, he knows the way people perceive him. The tattoo across his throat makes women want to lick it.

If he turns that smile on and talks to them just so, he can make them just do about anything. The contrast of looking like a thug with his tattoos, dark eyes and buzzcut hair, matching it with expensive clothes that just shows him of.

It makes men trust him, like his already proven himself by getting to this point, it’s easy to win them over. The importance of getting the wives to put in a good word for him to their husband, all while they think they could have him, if they just wanted to. Sometimes they have.

Her husband joins them, and he backs off immediately, includes the husband, before drifting to two women standing by themselves talking.

“Can I get you ladies anything to drink?” showing off his loop side grin and biting his lip, the way he knows work.

It doesn’t take him long before his back with three glasses of champagne, one for them each. Flirting with them both, touching one of them on their back, letting his hand linger, careful, always reading them, as not to overstep.

It had taken him quite long to be back, to feel back again.   
Months in the hospital, then meetings with lawyers upon lawyers where nothing had stuck.   
Not being able to work out, letting his anxiety, aggravation or anger out.   
Feeling sick and week, a few times almost giving up.   
Having a hard time finding the reason to just _get up_.

But now, being back, almost feeling like a king again.


	7. Something I can never have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party on the rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the outline of this story and which way I want it to go.   
> But I don't mind prompts that goes a long with my vision of these two characters, or any of their friends for that matter. :)

After that stunt she pulled in the elevator they avoided each other. Elizabeth was laughing and giggling her way through the night. He had been stuck talking business for the last hour, “just the men”.   
She would’ve fit right in with them, before.   
He had slowed his drinking, but he can see in the corner she has not, swaying a little, talk a bit too loud to the other women. The annoying tick in his jaw is back, she doesn’t get to fuck this up.  
Being pulled back to the present conversation, someone must’ve asked him a question, he excuses himself with a few handshakes a makes a beeline towards her. When he reaches her, he grabs her elbow and holds onto it firmly. 

“Elizabeth.”

Her big blue eyes look him straight in the eyes, she sways just a little as she turns around to face him.

“Rio! We were just talking about you!” She exclaims a bit surprised and happily. He gives her a once over, trying to decide just how drunk she is, before biting his lip. The incident in the elevator seemed all bout forgotten. Good, he wasn’t interested in her bullshit.

“Come on, let’s talk and get you some water.” Placing the hand he’d held her elbow with, across her back instead, hugging her side to his, guiding her away.

“Your drunk.”

“So?” She seems annoyed, not liking being pulled away from her new friends she was talking to, or she might still be annoyed with him. It’s hard to tell.

Not interesting in wasting words he guides her to the nearest bar and asks for two waters. Untangling herself from him, leaning back against the bar desk she’s quite for a bit, before she talks.

“I’ve only had water since we reached the rooftop. Didn’t want to make a fool of myself.”

Giving her a once over he’s realizing that’s the truth, she might be buzzed still, but she isn’t swaying drunk. Clever.   
Returning his gaze to her, offering one of the water glasses that have appeared by the waiter, he studies her. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve said she fitted right in with the rest of the people here. On the other hand, he stood out like a sore thumb.   
She looks as bored as he feels.

“Let’s leave.” Is all he offers her before he’s guiding her.

Leading her towards the elevator, when they are waiting for it to reach the roof top floor, one of his newer guys’ there.   
Shane, a dark-skinned guy, that’s new to his crew. They were all told to dress smart for this job.   
Tonight’s he wears dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a well-fitted hoodie, a gun tucked in he’s waistband -because that’s why he’s there- a bandana around his tattooed neck that’s tucked under. Ready to be pulled over his mouth and nose, if the occasion were to arise.   
He hasn’t really done this kind of job before, they mainly bring him with when they are in need of some muscles.   
But he has risen to the occasion. The tattooed sleeves of his arm are visible due to having rolled his sleeve up a bit, the heating on the roof must’ve made the evening uncomfortable in his overdressing compared to the rest of the crowd.

Normally Rio would’ve just brought two of his closest men with him. But nearly dying made him more cautious then before. It wasn’t the first time he thought he would die, not the first time getting shot, but it was the first time he had almost died. He had realized that was different. In some way it made him more ruthless, and efficient, when dealing with “problems”.

Elizabeth is waiting by his side, for the elevator, swaying a little bit to the music and seeming to hum a long, lost in her thoughts. When the elevator door opens, they settle in and lean back, side by side, four walls of mirrors. Shane’s closer to the door, standing sideways, eyes up to the wall and ready, hands clasp in front, guard stand.

As soon as the doors has closed, they open again, about to let a group of guys in, clearly, they’re shitfaced. At the same time Shane is moving towards them, deciding this is not a good idea, one is bumping into Elizabeth, Rio barely has time to react, but pulls her closer. Shane has him by the shirt, grabbing him and pushes him out from the small space, effectively keeping the other guys out. 

“Get the next one.” 

This is Shanes job for the evening, one arm is hanging by his side and the other one is reaching for his gun, just holding his hand there, not wanting to pull it out. The men in front of him facial expression changes from outraged to surprised. When the doors are closed again and he can feel the elevator moving, he takes his stand to the side. Giving the couple some privacy. He’s heard the way the others talk about them.

She’s tucked to his side under his arm, he can’t stop himself from running his fingers up and down her soft skin. He can see that she’s checking Shane out after the altercation.   
He can’t help but breath her in, running his nose along her neck up to her hair. Raising her chest and sighing, nestling in a bit further, he can tell she isn’t unaffected.  
When they reach their floor, they stop outside Shane doors and Rio offers him a fist bump, a small token of appreciation. 

“We good Boss?”

“Mind getting me a pack of smoke?”

“Sure thing.” And he’s off. 

Not looking directly at her he says,

“I’m gonna’ grab a beer or two.” Knocking once on his homeboys’ door, before opening it and stepping in. Giving her the cold shoulder and not looking back.

They are up way too late, drinking beer, smoking a bit of everything. The sun is about to rise and there’s only shit reruns on the TV when he decides he should get back, take a shower and sleep before they pack up to go home. As he stands up, he sways a bit, shit, he’s drunk. 

“You OK, there Boss?” One of his guys is smirking at him.

“Fuck you.” Then he kicks him in the knee and smirks back as the guy winces.

  
As he steps over the threshold to his own quarters, he can see the TV light flicker from the hall. He half expects her to ambush him with questions about where his been, when he sees that she’s asleep on the couch in shorts and a t shirt.   
Small bottles from the minifridge are standing empty on the little coffee table, along with and empty plate, she clearly had ordered room service for herself and her phone rest besides it.

He sits down by the end of the couch, by her feet. She’s curled up, into herself. Feeling the short hairs on his head, he rubs it, then his eyes before he comes to a decision. Shutting the TV off he kneels beside her.

“Come on, time to get to bed.” When she doesn’t respond, he strokes her arm softly, and then helps her hair back from her face.

“Elizabeth, come on.” That earns him a grumble at least and then she’s slowly blinking up to him.

“What time is it?”

“It’s early. Come on, lets move you to a bed.” He helps her stand and find her footing, holding her by the hand and leading her to her bedroom. She’s looking a bit confused but letting herself be led, she stands back as he pulls the covers down for her and as she lays down, he tucks her in.

“Night.” Is all she manages to elicit before sleeps taken her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the outline of this story and which way I want it to go.   
> But I don't mind prompts that goes a long with my vision of these two characters, or any of their friends for that matter. :)


	8. Backseat Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life goes on.

Awakened abruptly, feeling like shit (but she had a good talk to Annie the night before), by loud knocking on the door. She huffs a bit,

“What?!?”

“30 minutes.” Is all she gets from Rio.

By the time she’s showered, found a plastic bag for her new clothes to pack in, Rios by the door waiting for her. In shades, looking like she feels. Like shit.  
All of them squeeze into the elevator, the atmosphere is relaxed, the guys are talking quietly amongst themselves, the only once that aren’t talking are her and Rio. When they reached the garage, the young guy from the night before (Chance?) she isn’t sure if she remembers his name correctly. He’s waiting on them, with a coffee for Rio and one for her.  
She gratefully accepts it, after the first sips she can tell it’s made for her, it’s exactly the way she wants it. Offering a big smile, feeling a whole lot better, Rios most’ve told him how she likes it.

“Thank you. You’re my knight in shiny armor.”

Looking down and then back up with a shy smile, “Anytime.”

She takes a big gulp and then she’s trying to catch up with Rio who hasn’t stopped in his stride. Placing her bag in the boot, she slides in the passenger seat before it’s taken. When Rio settles down besides her, starting up the car, she turns towards him with a big grin, already feeling the caffeine in her veins. He groans at her smile.

“What?”

“I’m bored” she announces.

“How long before we’re home again?”

“Don’t start.”

“Can we stop for ice cream somewhere? I know, I’ll google it.”

“No.”

“Phu-phu-pleeeease,” she whines.

The ride home feels a lot longer then it had then on the way there, when they pull in her driveway, Rios waking her up again. She guesses got a bit tired after having the XL ice cream Sundae, but Rio had almost dared her not being able to finish a whole one.

He retrieves the bag for her from the trunk, managing to catch up to her as she’s making her way to the door, a bit unsure what waits for her when she opens the door. Rio passes her, picking up his own sets of keys when he unlocks the door and opens it for her. She narrows her eyes at him, trying to convey a “what the fuck” when she steps inside.  
It’s almost like it never happened, someone cleaned the place, replaced the broken furniture’s, she finds herself to be equally relieved as she is annoyed.

Turning around she lifts an eyebrow a him.

“We changed the doors too, these are harder to break into, the new keys are on the kitchen island.”

Not knowing if she should thank him or telling him off, he could’ve told her this earlier, but settles for a neutral,

“OK.” Nodding a bit to herself. She needs to find a good way to explain this to Dean.

“I’ll leave you to it.” And then he is gone.

* * *

It’s not quite a routine, but there is a pace to it, her job and meetings with Rio. Once or twice a month she meets him and Marcus at the park. Bringing her own kids and some extra snacks for them. The size of the money she’s laundering for him is continuing to grow, the kickback of their cut is starting to almost make it worth it.  
Even though she is in need of a raise, she can’t bring herself to ask for it. But her own cooking has stopped, for now.  
When they meet in the park it’s more to hash out the finer details, how much, where to meet for the exchange, and so on, when that’s out of the way they mostly chit chat bout this and that. Not delving to deep in their personal life, but it’s friendly again. The sparks are more tepid and slowly brewing, rather then having the rumbling of thunder, crackling in between them.

They’ve taken to meet in playgrounds again, with Annie and Ruby at her side at dark, a few times a week. He’s rarely there by himself and neither is she. It’s too much money, and he still counts it, every time.  
So, it’s not that big of a surprise when he appears with his crew out of nowhere, that their talks get interrupted.

* * *

“Annie, just NO. Beth, come on, tell her it’s a really stupid idea!”

“Hey, this is between you guys, I’m not getting involved.”

“Why thank you.” Annie’s making eyes at Ruby, like, ‘look, even Beth’s onboard’.

“I mean, I think it’s a really stupid idea, but we all get to make our own decisions in the end.” Beth finishes.

Then Rio suddenly appears,

“Are we interrupting anything?” looking amused.

* * *

“It’s fine, it’s fine” Beth’s waving her hands around, pacing, “Just drop it, please.” Looking in exasperation at her friend and sister.

When Psy’s finished counting money, he hands their cut to Rio, three equally wrapped sums of money to Rio, who hands it to wordlessly to Beth. She just nods when she excepts it, handing two cuts to Ruby and one to Annie. Fiddling with her cut, Annie’s grabs a few hundred dollars and hands them to Beth.

“You sure Beth..?” Ruby trails off.

“It’s fine. You guys need it more than me right know.”

“It just doesn’t feel fair. You’re still living with your husband because you can’t afford to divorce him or move out.” Ruby tries.

“It’s fine, really. Sara needs it for her meds and checkups, Annie needs it for her custody lawyer. Everything else is just, icing. And I have a daytime job. Like I said, it’s fine.”

* * *

Annie and Beth are on the swings, swinging.

“So, Sadies, was wondering… I mean, he asked me.. Do you maybe..” Annie tries.

“What? Just spit it out.” Beth has no idea what Annie’s trying to say.

“He’s doing this thing for school, like making his own family tree and he asked me if I have any pictures of mom, or dad. I don’t, figured you might. I said I’d check.” Looking anywhere besides at Beth.

She’s quite for a bit, not responding to Annie, just staring blankly straight ahead.

“Or never mind..” Annie’s feeling a bit uncomfortable, she was so young, she doesn’t _know_ everything, too young to remember to.

“No, it’s fine. Uh, I don’t have anyone of dad, didn’t keep any. The once I had with mom in, I’ve cut her out off. So, no. Sorry, don’t have any pictures.”

They’re both just swinging, not saying anything about the sensitive subject. Rios sitting at bench facing them, while he’s guys are counting the money and he’s writing an email on his phone. Rio knew they were on shitty footing with their parents when they’d died. But he hadn’t known it was _that_ bad.

“Can’t you just google some people?”

“What?”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Just google and see if you can find some suitable pictures, shouldn’t be impossible, that’s all I’m saying.”

Both Annie and Rio are looking at her like she’s just grown a second head, when she shrugs a little.

* * *

When Rio shows up, he can see that both Elizabeth and Ruby discreetly tries to wipe their tears, before Elizabeth stands up from the bench and hand him his money. He gets them their cut before Shane is counting the money in the bag, he looks at the two women in front of him intensely.  
He hovers over them as they are sitting at the outdoor table. With a tip of his head ha alerts her that he needs a word, and they step aside.

He isn’t even realizing that his standing too close trying to catch her eye, she’s looking anywhere but at him. When he catches her eye, finally, he bends his knees a little, so they are on eye- to- eye- level, then checking with her if she’s OK.  
If there’s anything he can help her with, he asks,as she shakes her head, having looked in his eyes for a few seconds. Turning around to return to Ruby’s side. He finds himself holding her hand, only letting go when she steps out of reach.

* * *

He strides towards them, two of his men flanking his side. His pissed. Beyond pissed. He tells them as much.

They don’t seem to take him seriously, so he pulls out his gun to make them aware how serious he is now. Their startle expression and wide eyes tells him his got their attention now.

“I thought we were passed this!” Beth’s trying to find her voice as she eyes the gun in his hand.

“So did I. But you keep trying to pull one over me.”

“We don’t know what you mean.”

He makes it clear that he means for them to follow him, having his men heard them towards their cars. Bringing them somewhere to hash this out, once and for all.

They are riding in the back of Psy’s car, his driving on his own to the warehouse. He knows Psy drives like an idiot and he’s hoping that’ll rattle them further.  
Once at the warehouse the women have settle the couch in his office, as he’s pacing around with his gun in hand. Cursing and kicking shit that’s in his way.  
He gives her chance after chance, and every time he thinks that she gets him, she pulls some shit.

“I need to know where you’re washing your money from.” When that doesn’t elicit a response, he kicks a chair, it makes a cracking sound as it hits the wall, the trio on the couch jumps.

“Tell me, now.”

Elizabeth’s speaks up, always their spokesperson.

“Ruby cleans some at Dunkin Donuts when she’s doing the register in the evening, Annie swaps some when she gets her case for her register. You know what I do.” There’s a defiant look in her eyes.

“Tell me anyway.” He motions to her with his gun, knowing she hates it.

“I replace some of the cash at work with phony money. You know I do.”

“How else are you washing it?”

“You know that’s none of your business.” She’s trying to sound firm.

“Tell me.” He gets the chair he previously kicked and sits down in front of her, leaning back, pulls his hood up a bit. Clenching his jaw.

“I hand them to an associate of mine, who buys cars for cash, then sells them and gives them back to me. They get a cut, obviously, but that’s it.”

“Associate better not be a fancy word for _husband.”_

That makes her snort, “No, it’s not Dean, learned the lesson the first time.”

“Who’s your associate?” He locks her eyes with her, trying to make her squirm, but that only seems to make her square up and retake her posture.

“They don’t know about you, you don’t know about them. That’s the deal.”

“That was the deal, until that became a problem of mine.”

“What do you mean?”

Not interested in her bullshit, he arises quickly, putting his gun under her chin, making her look up at him.

“Amber.” It's not without thought that she says it.

Satisfied with getting a name, he takes his seat again, that’s when he sees Ruby’s and Annie’s incredulously looks they’re shooting her.

“Amber.” Annie hisses. “Are you shitting me?”.

“THE Amber?” Ruby asks.

Beth shrugs a bit, trying to look nonchalant, this is the exact reason she didn’t tell anyone.  
“I’m not holding a grudge. Besides, she owed me.”

“But Deans secretary, Amber, that’s who we’re talking about? Right?” Annie continues.

Rios eyes are flicking back and forth at them, like he’s trying to follow a ping pong game.

“You mean you're _over_ Amber, who Dean got _under_.” Ruby finishes, waiting for an answer.

Beth loves them, but they know _everything_ and _sometimes_ they tell others _too_ much. She can feel her blush spreading.

“Yes! Obviously that Amber, do I know another Amber?” She’s sharp in her tone, can they just drop it, already?

“Sounds like we need to pay this Amber a visit” Rio concedes, sucking on his lower lips as he thinks. Scratching his head under his hood with his free hand, then he tucks the gun in his waistband again.

Nodding to himself, “Let’s set up a meet, ‘aight?” looking at Elizabeth, not giving her a choice.


	9. Vikken då

Elizabeth sets up a meeting between him and Amber, he doesn’t want her attending this meeting with him. Instead bringing his righthand man with him, knowing he looks intimidating with his clean shaved head, beard and tattoos on his face.  
Amber’s hesitant at first, but when she realizes that not much is going to change. No more than that she needs to make some room for his cars and that she’ll (mostly) still be working directly with Elizabeth.  
He can’t help but smirk a bit, she’d done a good job of doing business with Amber. She seemed sharp, eager, a little dumb, but just enough to be very agreeable.

Afterwards he drives to her home, alone. It’s lunch hour and he has a job for her. Feeling bold, he parks in her driveway, not giving a shit about what her neighbors think or may say. He's caught off guard when another car pulls up besides his, it's mall cop.

Stan eyes him and they nod at each other, as Stan steps out of the car to join him. Stan's the first to break eye contact as he opens the backdoors to grab some large containers. Then they are walking side by side to her front door.  
Stan takes lead, meaning to open the door for them, but having a hard time finding his keys with the containers he’s caring.

“It’s cool” Rio says, as he gets his own keychain, making a bit of a show of finding the right key and unlocking the door and letting Stan in.

“Uh, makes a guy feel less special.” He eyes Rio warily, like he doesn’t trust having him to walk behind him.

When they’re entering, they can hear sobbing and sniffling, both freezes. Then Stan hurries inside, setting the containers on the kitchen island. Beth is laying on the couch with her apron on, bawling. Rios stays back, hovering, this is uncharted territory, especially with Stan present.

“Beth, honey, what’s happened.” Stan’s tensely walking closer to her.

Her breath stutters a few times and she tries, “I, uuuh, I…” not being able to finish the sentence.

Stan regards her for a few extra seconds, then asks gently, “Wait, are these happy tears?”

Beth nodding vigorously “Yes!” she expresses.

“Oh, OK. Just take a few deep breaths.” He says while stroking her hair, and then searching his pockets.

“I just got some really good new,” she manages to get out, taking a few stuttering breaths, “I’m just so happy”. Then she’s crying again, holding her hand over her eyes.

As Stan is being quite and not responding, she peeks through her hand.

“Wait, are you recording this?”

Stan looks at her cheaply with his phone in his hand, “I was just gonna’ send this to Ruby” he tries weakly.

“No. She cannot know. Promise me.”

He looks very unsure of himself.

“I will tell her” she continues “I just need some time”, still feeling a bit breathless.

That seems to placate him, “you’ve got a visitor”. He nods at the direction of Rio.

Beth instantly know it’s Rio, she sighs and then try to make herself presentable, wiping away her tears and patting her hair down. She sits up and Stan sits down besides her, bumps his shoulder with her.

“You know you can tell me too, right? Whatever it is, I’ll help.” He’s looking quite seriously.

“If I need to punch Dean, just let me know. I don’t know what happened with him” breaking eye contact, “I used to like him”.

Beth can’t help herself “I know right? Me too. I have no idea what happened, he didn’t used to be such a dweeb.”

She pauses, “I’ll let you know soon though, I actually could use your help..” she trails off.

Then she stands up, walking over to the kitchen, for each stride she is bracing herself and putting her mask back on. Keeping her face hidden from Rio until she’s splashed some water over her face.

When she turns around, she has a small smile plastered on her face, “so, what can I do for you today?”

His not buying for a second, but with Stan there he doesn’t want to push her.

“We can talk about it later.”

“Sure” she answers as she’s roaming through her fridge. “Have you guys eaten?” she asks as she turns around.

Stan offers,

“actually, I’m here to drop off some chili, made it a bit too spicy for Ruby, and when Annie said she was staying the night here, she convinced me to come by and drop it off for you.”  
He gets a two raised eye browse from Beth in response.

“I guess she hasn’t told you she’s coming by later?”

“No, but whatever, it’s fine.” She waves it off, “I could go for some chili now though.” Her hands are still shaking a bit and she locks them in front of her in attempt to just stop them.

Rio nods and pouts, being quiet.

Stan hums in agreement, “yeah I gotta’ leave to get for my shift soon, but I was counting on lunch with you.” He gives Rio a once over, “I could call in sick, if you needed me to stay.”

“Uhuu” she answers, “don’t worry, I’ll be fine, and Rio won’t stay for long anyway.”

Rios settles in on one of the barstools, watching her move around the kitchen preparing three plates, making her self-conscious. Stan settles in on the chair furthest away from Rio, leaving a potentially empty spot for Beth.

Giving them a plate each and filled with chili and rice, they it in quiet, she opts to stand rather than sit awkwardly between the two of them. When Stans finished, he rinses it before placing it in the dishwasher. He bumps his shoulder with hers.

“I got to leave. Take care. Call me if you need anything. OK?”

“Yeah, thanks for the chili, delicious as always.” She turns her cheek towards him and lets him kiss it before he leaves.

Now it’s just her and Rio. Rio stands up follows Stans move, rinsing the plate before setting it in the dishwasher. He helps himself to a glass of water, while Beth is putting away the remnants, when she’s all done, she leans against the island again. Rio puts is glass on the counter and mimics her for a few second. Then his tugging on a lock of hair.

“You OK, mami?” His eyes look kind to her, but she can see the worry in them.

“Yeah, I’m peachy. Just worn out a bit. What did you want to talk to me about?”

He stands besides her for a few minutes, shoulder to shoulder. Then he tugs on the same lock again, trying to get some eye contact with her.

“I have a job for you.  
There’s gonna’ be a party, at the bar, with some of the people we met in Canada. I need you to show up and play your part.”

“And what part is that?”

“You know. The girlfriend- part.” He places the lock behind her ear, smiling.

She’s quiet, “sure.”

He looks pleased, like he wasn’t sure she was gonna’ say yes.

“I’m going to need a raise, first though.”

Looking at her, he nods, mulling it over.

* * *

They text a bit back and forth over the upcoming few weeks. Firsts it’s just about when, where and so on, but they start bantering amongst them. Now they’re sending silly gifs, or in Beth’s case, she sends cute gifs of kittens and Rio responds with a funny meme. Almost always on the dirty side.

She has gotten her raise, effectively putting in a resignation at the dog grooming business. Instead she hangs out in Ambers car lot, now that Rios a part time owner. (?) She still isn’t sure how it all works out. But she’s gotten her own office and soon she’s not going to bounce from office to office, counting down the days until her resignation is final.

Everything is whirl winding, the kids, summer’s just around the corner and everything was passing so fast now. Tests, sports day, PTA meetings, she had really started to look forward to the evening out with Rio. Enjoying their light banter as of late.

However, today she’s exhausted. She’s in her most comfy mom jeans, a ratty t shirt and her hair in a messy bun.  
Dean was supposed to bring the kids to his mother for the evening, but she had been up with a fussy Jane all night. During the night it had been a lot of tears and she had felt hot, but Jane hade been feeling better and better all day.  
When she was supposed to leave with Beth, for a drop her off at her soon- to- be- mother- in- law, she’d put with so much fuss that Beth had jus resigned.

She almost felt like canceling girls’ night, but it had been a few weeks since the had managed to have a proper wine night. There was still so much she hadn’t told them. But first Sarah hadn’t been feeling well, then it was Sadie, then Annie, so she couldn’t really bring herself to cancel tonight.

Finishing up her and Janes dishes, knowing that Annie and Ruby will arrive somewhere within the hour. If she’s lucky she’ll managed to put Jane to bed before they arrive, although she feels that’s unlikely. Jane had been sleeping half of the day to make up for the lost hours.

As she wipes down the counter, she spots Rio and Damon walking in through her garden, talking animated. Rios displaying a big smile, almost bouncing as he walks, buzzing with energy, Damon laughs along with him. Rio must know her and Deans schedule by heart now, he always seems to know when he’s out of the house.

They step through the mud room into the kitchen, were Beth awaits them with a drink in her and. She nods at them both.

“So, Ambers dealership. You’ve got a week left at that other gig, right?” Rio asks.

She nods in confirmation.

“I need you to get to grips with the business, the ins and out’s and what not. Keeping control of the ledgers. Were gonna’ start moving some products with the car and start with the upgrade next week.”

She opens her mouth to respond and fire off some questions when Jane comes trailing in and pulling the Dubby behind her.

“Need to wash my hands mama.”

Beth easily hoist her up on her hip as she turns the kitchen tap on, turning Jane around, setting her on her knee as she presses it against the counter. Effectively helping Jane wash of her glue and glitter hands. Once she’s down on the ground again, Jane seems to notice the two men in their kitchen. She clutches her Dubby closer to her, hiding behind Beth’s leg.

“Hi Mr Rio.” She muffles into Beth’s leg.

“Hi, Jane.” He says softly.

“You know what Bubba, why don’t you go and brush your teeth, and I’ll be with you in a minute to tuck you in.” Beth strokes her hair softly, she’s going to grieve when Janes too big to her baby, knowing she’ll never have another.

Jane considers it for a bit, but after putting up such a fuss earlier, she doesn’t have any fight left in her.

As soon as she’s left them Beth continues, “So, keeping the books, doing some drops, washing some cash. That’s the plan now?”

He looks thoughtful before he answers her, “for now at least, were gonna’ have to flip our game soon though.”

There's so many questions she wants to ask him, like what happens to her when he flips his game? She just quit her job, for darn sake. But she’s too worn out right now.

They can hear the lock being turned in the front door, Annie and Ruby walking in, having a loud conversation.

“OK, so I was banging this dude right..”

“Crude.” Ruby interjects.

“Honest,” Annie replies just as quickly, she trails off when she notices Beth’s company in the kitchen.

“Sooo, what are you all talking about?” Annie’s looking directly at Beth, while Ruby helps herself to two wine glasses, filling them with the wine she’s brought.

“Just this and that” Beth answers.

Just because Rio get the distinct impression, Beth hasn’t told them of the resent development, he can’t help but push her a bit. “Just talking business, since Elizabeth partnering up with Amber.”

He can tell by the way Ruby’s eyebrow rises and Annie’s blatant starring at Elizabeth, that she hasn’t mentioned anything about that to them at all. And he might be talking her up a bit.

“Well, we have some catching up to do” Beth says as she avoids all eye contact, except for Rios. She trying to convey a look that says, ‘don’t start’.

“Then we have our big party next weekend, we need to finish what we started in Canada. Right sweetheart?”

Beth looks very unhappy about that, and it becomes obvious to him that she hasn’t told them about their upcoming meeting at the bar.

“When were you and gangfriend in Canada, Beth?” Annie’s looking at her like she can’t believe it.

“A few weeks ago, we haven’t really had time to catch up lately.”

“Were you in Canada sometime in these past two weeks? If not, I fail to see how you haven’t been able to fill us in on that.”

“Can we talk about this later” Beth hisses towards Annie.

“Unbelievable. This is unbelievable.” Annie states as she raises her hand over her head as if saying “what the fuck, Beth”.

Beth divides her attention back to Rio, “Was there something else? Or can you leave now?”

He just annoyingly smirks back at her. “No, we’re good for now.” Then he and Damon leave her kitchen, the same way they came in.


	10. World of its own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time, people.

When the day off the party’s there, Beth is more then ready.  
She’s gone all out, booked her and Annie a spa evening earlier that week. Went shopping for a new dress, a nude colored with layers, creating a v in front, coming together at the side of her waist. Not showing a lot of cleavage but revealing more of her back. It was shorter than what she normally wore, stopping a few inches above her knee. She had gotten high pumps, dark nude colored, she liked being the same height as Rio. It made her feel powerful and made it harder for him to tower over her.  
She liked the way the dress made her feel, it was soft against her body and felt more like a second skin.

Her phone lit up with a text, it was Rio, telling her ‘ _outside’_. He was there to pick her up, she finished applying her lipstick, not the usual red one, but also more nude, with a hint of red in it. She grabbed her black trench coat, lifted her hair carefully, as not to mess up her carefully crafted curls.

The phone lit up again, not bothering to check it, as she was sure it was just Rio getting impatient, she put it in her small clutch with the rest of the necessities for the evening.

As she stepped through the front door, she came face to face with Rio. She falters, she’d figure he’d be waiting for her in his car. He gives her a slow once over, before shooting her half a grin. Broken out of her spell, she turned and locked the door, ‘ _shit’._ He just looked to good, fitted dark jeans and dark grey shirt, a black leather jacket that made is tattoo on the throat look like it was on display. He looked good and he knew it, she could tell.

When she turned around to face him, he went from looking amused to serious.

“Let’s show me what you got, yeah?”

He stepped into her space as he was talking, slowly opened her trench coat, running his fingers down her coat, almost caressing her instead.  
Then he stepped back and looked her over, slowly, while she tried to hold her head high. His gaze started at her face, down her throat, over her chest, her waist where the dress tied together, her thighs and down to her shoes. He nodded a bit to himself.

“You look nice.” Is what he finished with.

“I know.” She answered, she knew she was a good match for him tonight.

He gave her a big grin, “Lets leave, yeah.”

Walking side by side to the car, Rio opened the passenger door for her, as he started the car, music flooded the car, some Latino rap music.  
She regretted not having had a drink when she was getting ready.

When they arrived at the bar, he stopped at the entrance, she could tell it was packed with people, a neat que outside as they waited to be ticked of the guestlist. One of his guys opened the door for her and helped her out, while Rio stepped out and handed another guy his keys to park it.

With a hand on her back, he guided her through the small crowed, nodded at the bouncer who nodded at him before opening the door for them. As they entered, he helped her off with her jacket first, then he took his own off, handing it to one of his guys.

More Spanish music, but it was more r’n’b this time and the music wasn’t too loud. Beth wondered how much of a part Rio had played in setting this evening up.

“Come on, lets get some drinks.”

He placed his mouth close to her cheek so she would be able to hear him, and she took the opportunity to breath him in. His hand was back at her, but this time touching skin, he felt warm to her, but it still gave Beth goose bumps.

The each got a glass of champagne, then started greeting various participants from Canada that Beth remembered.  
There were a lot people that she didn’t know, but it seemed like Rio was introducing her to the whole room.  
Grabbing some canapés and washing it down with champagne, they mingled around the room. After a while there were sets of plates with food being presented, Rio got her some red wine instead of the champagne. The point was to eat standing or finding a surface to put one’s plate, and eat while standing.  
Talking and mingling to whomever stopped by, and there were a lot of people who wanted to talk to Rio.

  
She was having a really good time, feeling good at Rios side. He wasn’t as flirty with the women as he had been in Canada and he introduced her at “Elizabeth” rather than “girlfriend” which felt like a step up, but miles away from “partner” as they once had been.

She had found a seat and were currently feeding some of Rios associates some bullshit story about the work she did with Rio. Guessing he had a hand in just about everything, she figured it couldn’t hurt if she worked on his image a bit. Feeling a hand on her shoulder blade, she looks up to see Rio smiling at her as he hands her a glass of bourbon. By the amused look on his face she can tell that he probably caught the end of her story, which was obviously bull. Rio stands besides her and joins in on the conversation.  
Getting her buzz with each sip, she gives the bar a once over, in a corner she can see that some of the guest that weren’t really the “mingling crowd” had started dancing.

Rio follows her gaze, “come on.”

He finishes off is drink and she does the same, and then he leads the way to the dance floor.  
They start off the dance with Beth positioning her back to his chest, his hands on her hips, following the rhythm of her body.

  
It doesn’t take long until they are pressing against each other, Beth raises her hands to grasp his neck, knowing it’ll give him a view down her neckline.

  
He responds by pulling her even tighter towards him and they dance like that for a bit. Then she wants to see him, so she breaks them apart, turns around and faces him as she lifts her hair, playing with it, before she steps closer again. This time her hands finds his shoulders, he places his hands a bit lower than it for just to be her back. As he brings her closer, he gets one of his leg between her thighs.

  
They’re mainly, shamelessly, grinding.  
As they lock eyes for a bit, she’s the first to close the distance and kiss him. His response is by embracing her, pressing her chest closed to his.

  
Sucking at her lips, nibbling, darting his tongue in her mouth and then doing it all over.  
When they break Beth finds herself breathless, looking straight at each other, Beth can’t help but to find herself a bit amused. Rio looks serious as ever, then he is pulling her off the dance floor, pushing open a door that’s labeled “staff only” and strides down a narrow corridor holding Beth’s hand. He lets it go as he fumbles with the keys in his pocket, then he unlocks it, pulls her inside and close it behind them.

It’s just them now. He is leaning back at the door, his chest heaving slowly, just looking at her. She was the one to initiate the kiss on the dance floor, so it’s his turn to make a move now.

Just when she’s beginning to think he isn’t going to make one, he starts walking towards her. He places his hands at her hips, still looking at her, until she can feel a desk pressing into her. His hands caress her down the sides then they go over her rear, and then down, down, until the dress end, and he puts his hand on her skin under the dress.  
Then he slowly drags his hand up, pulling the dress up, when his hands are high enough, he fallows the line of her underwear till he is close to her heat.  
Lightly, stroking.  
He moves his hands back, to the backside of her thighs and hoists her up on the desk.  
Spreading her legs with his hands, he steps in between them, then slowly drops to his knees.

_‘This feels like torture’._ She thinks, she barely dares to breath, not wanting to break the spell they seem to be under.

Kissing the inside of her ankle on one leg, then the other, then kissing a bit higher, he alternates between her legs. Each time going higher and higher, working his way up.  
When he’s slowly kissing on the inside of her thigh, she feels like she might go crazy with desire, knowing he is working closer and closer to her core.

Then there is a hard pounding at the door, which makes her jump and yelp at the same time. Rio holds her leg firmly with his hands, resting his forehead on her bare thigh, waiting. Then there’s more pounding.

“Boss! We got a situation.”

He takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh, before he stands up, and offers a hand to Beth. Helping her down.  
The spell is now broken.  
He helps smooth her dress down and looks at her for a second, before he turns around and opens the door.  
When he steps out, he shoves the guy who has been pounding on the door, hard. A look of surprise on his face, wondering why his boss is being a sourpuss, when Beth steps out behind Rio.  
He instantly realizes why none of the other guys had wanted to fetch their boss.

Rio locks the door behind Beth, grabs her by the elbow and looks her in the eye, “I’ll find you later, yeah?”

  
Still not having to come to her baring, she nods and trails of, in need of a drink.

After pulling herself together and downing a drink, she finds herself mingling around the room. Just checking to see that everyone is OK and feeling good.  
It’s been a while since she’s seen Rio when he is sidling up to her, with a bourbon in hand, steeling a kiss from her. She offers him a surprised smile, and thanks him for the drink.  
Then he is by her side, an arm around her, mingling a long and steeling a kiss from her every now and then.  
She’s never seen Rios this relaxed and playful, and she can’t help the smiles she sends his way and enjoys the kisses he gives her in response.

His by her side, telling an animated story to the crowd around them, when Damon comes up to him and cuts him off. Whispering something in his ear, Rio nods.  
Then he whispers to Beth,

“There’s something I need to fix. I’ll be back.” And he gives her a quick kiss before he follows Damon.

After a while Beth is still mingling, sort of bouncing from group to group, that has formed during the evening, when she spots him again. His by the door with some of his guys, the leather jacket back on and a beanie on his head. He seems to be scanning the crowd, looking for her? When he turns around and walks out the door.

It takes her over an hour, when people begin to sizzle out and getting home, that she realizes with a sinking feeling he isn’t coming back tonight.

She sees Shane and catches his eye and motions for him to come over and talk to her, he helps her locate her jacket and tells her he’ll drive her home.

It isn’t until he shuts off the engine, to walk her to her door, that it dawns on her that Rio probably told him to make sure she got home alright. He knew he wouldn’t be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I got really nervous about posting this chapter.   
> I want to have that push and pull between Rio and Beth, that they have in the show.  
> Let me know what you think.


	11. Down with the shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does he has to be such a douche?

She doesn’t hear from him. Not that night nor the next day, she keeps glancing at the phone willing it lit up with a text or a call. It goes from worrying, to being mad back to being worried again. What happened, why did he leave. Should _she_ check if he’s okay? The butterflies in her stomach has turned to a hornet’s nest.

Deans with the kids at his mom, he thinks that being considerate and giving her space will make her forget. How can anyone think that giving someone space is going to win someone back, when they’ve gone behind your back with other women, cleared out your bank accounts and faked a terminal illness?

She goes from being angry to worried, and then angry again.

It’s her first week at full time at Ambers. Three days in she already feels at home, some of Rios guys have been there. Dropping of money or cars, but not a word to her. Ambers company has been a delight, it surprised her, she wasn’t exactly looking forward to working with her soon- to- be- husbands x- mistress. But Amber had gone out of her way to make her feel welcomed.

So, what to do when you think you’ll go insane by spending an evening to yourself in an empty, quite house again? Invite someone who will just not be quiet. Tonight’s going to be pizza night with Annie and Sadie.  
  


Her time with Sadie and Annie makes her smile and belly laugh, she’s sipping on some coke and whiskey, trying to be smooth while Sadies up. They didn’t get the fancy pizza from that fancy place she and Dean orders from, but this pizza is oh so delicious.

* * *

She doesn’t see him for a few weeks, coward is all she can think now. He’s not at the drops, he hasn’t come by the office. _He hasn’t called._ He is ghosting her, hard.

Licking her wounds and being hurt, so when Stan’s brother Kev’ comes to town and asks her out. She says yes, as much of a surprise to anyone as herself.  
They go for drinks a few times, she’s still living with Dean, so it’s innocent, for the time. They flirt shamelessly but nothing happens, more then a few kisses on the cheek as they part ways. It boosts her ego, because fuck Rio and fuck Dean.

* * *

A week after she started at Ambers the office got a makeover, new flooring, new carpets, repainted and new office furniture.  
The disgusting break room has been replaced with a more modern kitchen, with a kitchen island to sit by and eat, a new microwave that doesn’t reek of fish or got tomato stains.  
It’s more open, some walls had gotten knocked down and replaced with glass walls and frosted glass. It felt good getting to work, with a bit more money and a job like this?  
She could see herself in a house that she owned, without Dean in the picture.  
Having the kids every other week, she still saw them a lot, but on Deans week they had taken to stay at his mother, she felt like she could reinvent herself a little.

In a few weeks they planned to have a “reopening” of sorts and she found herself being excited about that fact.

* * *

So, she’s out with a date with Kev’, they are at a fancy bar slash restaurant, having a few drinks and eating tapas. They share the food, joking and flirting, even if nothing is going to happen, and Beth hope Kev’ remembers this, his very hands on. Not inappropriately so, just, touching, stroking her hand, touching her knee, complimenting her smile and laugh. He’s such a nice guy and if he hadn’t been Stan’s brother, he could be good for her.

“I’m telling you, you’ve got a knack for it.”

“Thank you, Kev’, I guess I do. And I mean, coming from you? It must be true!”

He’s complementing her when she tells him about the work she does at the dealership. She leans into him, wanting to bask in his optimism.

The room is dark with soft lightning, dark colors and wood, music low enough to be still be heard but not making it hard to talk, she can feel the rhythm of the bass in her body.

Then there is a shadow in the corner of her eye, she knows that profile, he grabs a chair and joins them at their table.

“Excuse me? Kev’s not one for bullshit, it one of the quality’s she appreciates about him.

“It’s ok," she answers. Even though really, it’s not. She’s glaring right at him, how dare he?

Rios smirking at the man sitting across from her, “I will excuse you.” He’s leaning back, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey Kev’” Beth says softly, not wanting to turn this into a whatever, “would you mind getting me a drink, and some time for us to talk? It won’t be long. Promise.” She offers him a small smile.

When Kev’ gets up on walk away from their table, Rios still shooting daggers at the man’s back.

“So, what are you doing here? I’m having dinner.”

“I can tell.”

He just looks at her, like he had forgotten what she looks like. It gets her a bit off track.

“What are you doing here, Rio?”

“I came to talk to you.”

“How did you know I was here?”

“I was grabbing a drink with Damon.”

She’s Damon standing by the bar, nursing his drink, now she’s all mad again. She isn’t red haired for nothing.

“Screw you,” she hisses, “you don’t get to come over and interrupt my date.”

“So you’re on a date.”

“Yep.”

She hates the way he searches her eyes, like he is looking for something.

“How’s work?”

“It’s good. Like you would know if you bothered to stop by.”

“I figured you could hold your own.” He shrugs a little and tries the food on her plate. She slaps his hand away when he’s going in for second.

In response he grabs it and interlocks his fingers with his and brings it to rest on his knee. She hadn’t realized who close they had gotten. He strokes her knuckles with his thumb. She looks at their hands.

“You’re going to get parcels to work, with money in it. It’ll look like it’s for car repairs.”

“Phony or real?”

“Real.”

“OK, now I know. Please leave.”

He’s here to talk about work, of course. She gets her hand free and rests it in her lap. She’s looking anywhere but a Rio, she doesn’t see when he leaves. Then Kev’s back with her drink and when she glances at the bar, Damon has left as well.

“What was that?”

“My boss.” It’s the closest she to the truth as she can get.

“Intense guy.”

They sit and drink for a bit, the conversation clearly stilted after Rios visit. When they’re outside the restaurant, ready to go their separate ways, Kev’ says.

“I’m guessing that’s way your holding back.”

She doesn’t grip what his talking about at first, she’s already thinking about Rios warm hand and that time he followed her into the bathroom. Or all the kisses he gave her at the bar.

“It’s complicated.” It is, it’s complicated because she doesn’t know what she wants, it complicated because even if she did know what she wanted, he didn’t seem to want her back.

He just nods and smiles at her, “I’m going back home in a few days. You take care, alright.”

“Thanks.”

“You want me to wait for your uber?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” She hugs him and sends him off with a smile.

She orders an uber, her initial plan had been to go for a walk, but it’s too late and even if spring is stretching in to summer, the night is a bit chilly. She waits on a bench just outside the restaurant. There are people walking by here, some look like friends and some look like couples, and elderly couple is walking their dog. She fallows with her gaze a younger girl who seems to be in a hurry. When she glances to the right, at the person that sat down beside her, a bit close for her liking, her hand goes to her heart and she lets out a small gasp.

They’re quite for a bit, just looking at each other.

They speak at the same time.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“How long have you been watching?”

“Not long. I’m parked down the street. I was just going to ask you if you wanted a ride home.”

“I’m waiting for my uber.”

“It’s just a ride.”

“Rio..” She trails off, it’s never just a ride when it comes to Rio.

“Cancel it.”

So she does.  
He opens the passenger door for her before he makes his way over to the driver seat. She’s determent to not be the first to talk, even if she dying to know why he had to leave. She just studies him, until she can tell he becomes uncomfortable.

“An old client of mine decided to give himself a discount, I gave him a warning and then time was up.” His looking at the road as he speaks.

She understands the _when_ he is talking about, but that doesn’t explain where he's been for the past few weeks. It takes them sometime to get to Beth’s house. He drives fast but well, stops at every red light and obeys most of the traffic laws. When he stops outside her house, she sits and waits, refusing to get out until he tells her.

“I just can’t.” That’s all he can offer, it’s all he’s willing to give.

When Beth realize she won’t get more answers from him, she gets out and walks in. Then she starts cleaning, when she’s done with cleaning, she bakes.

  
In a small part of her heart, she had hopped it was something else then that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	12. In spirit golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth's fucked up.

When the parcels arrive, it’s a lot more money in them than she figured it would be. It’s not like she thought it would be petty change, but not like this.  
She, Ruby and Annie has done a few drops to Rio and Damon, it takes a few times, but she can tell this is a trial run. They don’t know how much money she’s going to bring them, not like with the fake cash when they would know down to the cent. She figures if anything went missing, they’d find out eventually.

During the day before a drop a few parcels arrives, she had already gotten a ton of money the day before, it was almost to the point where it would be too much for her to handle. When she’s counted it at the end of the day, when everyone else has left, it’s closed to 500 grand.

If she just could lend some money, it would make all the changes in the world to her.  
She makes a quick decision and place 80 thousand dollars in her purse, it’s already to the brim with her every day to day stuff, then she locks up, walks out to her car and is on her way to the drop.

She greets Annie and Ruby when she gets there, their first, they talk about this and that but mainly the kids. Ruby tries to bring up Dean a few times, ‘what’s the plan honey? How long are you going to live together and pretend it’s normal?’

Rio shows up with to guys, they count the money while he barely looks up from his phone. One of the guys leans over and whispers something in his ear and he asks.

“Is this it?”

She doesn’t answer so Annie does it for her.

“Yep. Wouldn’t mind a tip today.”

Rios doesn’t look up from his phone at Annies quip. Which in turns has her whispering,

“Rude much?”

One of his guys hands Beth their cut, it’s still always her they hand the money to and if they in a blue moon talk to them, it’s always to her. She’s not sure that they know Annie’s and Ruby’s names at all.

  
He looks exhausted today.

He nods at his crew and they all leave, and Beth lets out the breath she’s been holding.

They all pile back in their cars heading for her place, some wine, some housewife and take out is just what she needs.  
Telling them all about the work at the dealership, she’s enjoying far more then she ever thought she would. Voicing her thoughts that Rio might own it, there’s been some very big changes, with the money, cars in the lot that appears and then disappears a day later, the renovation. But not once does she tell them about the money that’s burning a hole in her bag.

Ruby’s looking for a new job, she hated it at the donut place. It’s was fine at first, now there’s a new manager, that used to work on the floor besides her. His not out of his teens yet and expects her to clean up his messes for him.

Fine and frugal is still not Annie’s dream job, but with the side job and the cash that brings and the new _female_ manager, it’s manageable. As she has Sadie and she can keep him happy, that’s all that matters in the long run for her.

They all get a bit sappy and weepy after that, Beth voices her concerns over her kids. They know she and Dean aren’t together, but it’s confusing, they still live together, and the kids have a hard time understanding the boundaries between her and Dean. She has got a plan, but she refuses to tell them about it until it certain, they can’t just sell the house, after the bank has gotten their cut they’ll still be in debt. She’s saved up some money, more then a little, she won’t pay to solve Deans problems.

Annie’s laying next to her and is softly snoring when she sneaks out of bed to hide the money. Spreading it out on a few different places in her house, she’s learnt her lesson from before, when Rio had taken his money back and when Dean had tried to order a hit and end up getting them robbed instead. Feels like a lifetime ago, so much has changed, and at the same time, nothing at all.

Every day after, she becomes more and more paranoid, what had seemed like a good idea is now making her waver. What would he do when he found out?

  
She half expects him to be in her kitchen when she comes home after work, looking around the corner to the kitchen, half expecting him to be seated at the counter.

  
She doesn’t know him, they’re not friends, and she doesn’t know what he would do if he found out. When the weekend has come and gone, she can’t take the expectation anymore. When she’s in bed, trying to read a book she can’t focus on, straining her ears for every creek, thinking it might be him.

Picking up her phone, she hesitates, then types out, “I fucked up” and presses send.  
She doesn’t get a response and it takes her sometime, but she succumbs to sleep eventually.

A ringing awakes her, she sits up a disorientated, squints around her bedroom before she grabs her phone that flashes with its caller, “Rio”. Hesitating before answering, they’re both quiet, no one is greeting the other, then she hears a short,

“I’m outside.”

Using the bathroom and splashing her face with some water and trying to tame her hair, she uses the extra minutes to try and compose herself. Coming up with a plan, even if with Rio, it’s futile.  
The night is surprisingly warm, he’s perched on top of the table in her garden. Resting his elbows on his knees, with his chin on his hands, he watches her as she makes her way to him. He sits up when she’s closed the distance.

“You have my money.”

“You knew?” She’s been freaking out for days, and he knew?

“Why do you always do this?” He sounds frustrated.

“I need a loan.” Knowing she’s coming at it the wrong way around.

“You stole from me. My money. My cut.”. The tick in the jaw is there, his working his way to being furious. “Go get it.”

This is the part she dreads. “I don’t have it.” Trying again. “I needed a loan.”

“You can’t steel from me first and then ask for it.” The words come out almost shouted.

“I knew you’d say no. Better to ask for forgiveness then for permission.”

That makes him laugh a hollow laugh. “That’s the way it is now?” He studies her for a bit, what does she know about needing money he thinks.

“You’ve got till Saturday, 10% in interest rate.”

“I can’t get you the money that fast,” she tries, she needs to try at least. She hasn’t spent the money yet, not knowing if she’ll need to. But losing more money?

“Saturday, then the interest goes up. I’d hate to break your fingers.” He’s not looking at her anymore and his words of violence makes her flinch.

“Really, you’re going to break my fingers?”. Now she’s the one that's furious, taking a few deep breaths and calming herself.

“OK,” she nods, “Saturday.” Trying to keep her voice from breaking, he’s up and passing by her now, she hates is proximity, how she reacts to him when he gets to close.

But he can’t let it go. “You can’t just take what isn’t yours. There’s consequences.”

She huffs, “You mean like pulling your gun out and waving it in my face.”

“Do you know what I do to people who steel from me? What I’m entitle to do?”

“Oh grow up. Honestly, I told you I’d get it back.” Both are breathing heavy and trying to look the other one down.

“15%. Saturday.” Then his long strides carries her out of her backyard.

Saturday arrives and she’s rounding up her kids to get ready for the park. A cooler with drinks, chicken and avocado wraps, snacks and fruits, bringing a sports bag full of cash, check. They sing silly songs in the car all they over, putting on voices and singing in chorus. Her cheeks hurt from smiling at her fun and gofy kids when she pulls in a spot to park. Danny helps her carry the sports bag while she’s doing a wobbly walk over to the benches with a full cooler.  
When Marcus sees them, he gives them a big smile and wave, calling over,

“Hi Miss Beth.”

She hollers back, “Hi sweety!”

Marcus and Rio are playing soccer, drabbling and being silly, Rio picking Marcus up under his arm as he goes in to still the ball. Kenny, Danny and Emma join them, teaming up, Jane fiends some friends in the sandbox, making play believe cakes in their coffee shop.

  
After making sure that the kids have decided on the rules, gotten the game, going Rio jogs over to her and sits down on the bench next to her.

  
Janes still little and needs checking almost constantly, it doesn’t help she tends to wander off, seeming to know by instinct when Beth hasn’t got her eye on her. Through the corner of her eye she’s kept an eye out on Rio, years of looking after children, first Annie has given her the practice of looking without looking.

Picking the duffel bag up, she brings it closer to Rio for him to grab it. As he sat done his kept his eyes on the kids playing. Then he leans back, seemingly looking satisfied, stretches an arm out and lays it on the back rest. Turning to look at Beth he sucks on his bottom lip, then offers her a smile.

“Everything ok?”

“The moneys there,” taken aback, not keeping up with his mood swings.

Humming in response, he repeats his question, “everything ok?”

Not trusting her voice, _she’s not ok,_ and when he asks her like that. Like he _wants to know_ , the cold hand is back, squeezing at her heart.  
When he understands he isn’t going to get an answer, he gets up and joins the kids in the game.

After a few hours when the kids are spent, the wraps are all eaten, Marcus gave her the warmest compliments, “I wish dad could cook like you” and Rio just hummed in agreement as he munched on his own wrap.  
They are rounding up the kids to go their separates way, Rio still hasn’t touched the money. His holding Marcus in one hand trying to make him hurry up with his never ending story, when Rio tells her, with that tick in his jaw. Like he thinks he’s going to regret this, “You’ve got four weeks.”

“Thanks. I mean it. Just, thanks.” Trying to convey with her eyes how much it means to her.


	13. When I grow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Dean have it out.

The past few weeks have drained Beth, she’s tired, cranky and in a constantly no- bull- mood. Today is the day of the reopening. They have all worked their butts off for this, Ruby and Annie has been pitching in. Makin adverts, flyers and posters, even a small commercial on the radio.  
Rio needs it to legitimate and have a reason to expand the business, more cars in circulation means more money in circulation, it also means it’s easier for cars to come and go.

For the day she’s bought a new dress, it’s a summer dress, but it plays with both being flirtatious and business, it’s dark red and stands out. Paired with her favorite black pumps, matching red lipstick and she’s on fire. She smiles and talks, and sells car right and left, Annie’s helping with soft drinks and coffee (even if Beth knows she’s smuggled some Mojitos in cans in). Ruby’s looking after the kids of parents who want to have a walk around on their own.  
Beth and Amber have become a united front, and that silly dumb secretary that used to work for Dean? She’s blossomed.

Rio and his guys have been in and out all day, overseeing things, moving cars and in general being a big help. When he first had told her, she’d scoffed, not needing babysitters or supervising. A small part worried that she’d lost his trust again.  
He had showed up looking sharp, but relaxed, marron tee and blue jeans, freshly shaved except for the usual parts he kept.

Coming to fetch her for a couple who wanted help, expecting their first baby, Rio had rested his hand on her back the entire time. Needing a minute to herself and some water, he had cornered her in the kitchen, talking about money and cars, all while playing with the hem of her shirt and stroking her bare thigh.

Once or twice she had caught even Damon sending them surprised looks. A look that wondered if Rio knew what he was doing?

And every time her breath would hitch, losing the words that were on the tip of her tongue, choking on the water and get goose bumps. She was tired and he smelled so good today. He’d walk up to her every now and again, being close without hovering, causing her neck hair to stand, and she’d fluster. By the looks he were shooting her, he did some of it on purpose.

He would leave her alone for a bit, then like a magnet, seeking her out. Doing her own thing, mostly, but she couldn’t help but notice how he inserted himself in her and a potential customers conversation if they happened to be male.

Somewhere in the middle Dean had showed up, schools out and he was supposed to take the kids away for a two- week holiday at his brother. Showing up out of the blue, trying to sling an arm over Beth’s shoulder (which she dodged) saying he was there to support his wife and that got her flustered for a whole other reason. Needing him out of the way, she’d thanked him by giving him a bullshit job to do. Keeping him out of her way.

It had gone alright, she thinks to herself. Lots of cars had new owners, they had callbacks to make on Monday and hopefully that would mean they could close more deals. Keeping it open for an hour later, finishing of the last paper works, congratulating the couple and locking up after them.

Like a boomerang Dean had found her side immediately. While she was finishing of the last customers, Annie had done a beer run, deciding with some of Rios guys they needed to celebrate the day.

With Dean trailing after her with a beer in his hand as she makes her way into the kitchen, in need of a drink herself when Annie sees her, hands her a mojito wordlessly. Beth makes a small note that Annie seems to be chatting up one of Rios guys, he’s cute, but if he’s one of Rios, that makes him trouble.

Ruby comes and join them and the group of people in the kitchen, Beth vaguely remembers some names.

“Damn B. We better called the police,”

Ruby seems totally unaware that half of Rios guys suddenly are listening intently,

“ ‘cause you killed it. You killed it!” Feeling very enthusiastic for her best friend closing deals like a boss.

Beth’s tired, but she forces the smile that she knows is there to show.

“Thanks Ruby, and thank you for all the help. Today was fun.”

Deans standing in the kitchen awkwardly, Beth would rather find Rio and just talk for him about the day. The good and the bad. Rios her to- go- guy now, not Dean.  
Knowing Rio, his somewhere in this building making himself at home, but the look Dean is sending her is saying he wants to talk.

“Not today Dean.” He doesn’t have to say anything, almost 20 years of marriage will do that to a couple. Make them predictable.

“I just want five.” He looks pleadingly at her, he is here to win her back.

All that tiredness is starting to turn into anger. She can tell Annie clocks it. For as soon as Dean sat his foot in the dealership, Annie has been trying to make sure he isn’t in her space. When she turns around to walk into her office. Which is more of a large cubicle with glass walls, as Dean leaves to follow her, Annie does to.

Beth rounds the desk and stands there, Dean is facing her on the other side and Annie walks in like she owns the place, with her drink in her hand and sits down a small loveseat that stands against a wall.

“Tell her to leave.” Dean asks Beth, apparently, he’s not talking to Annie, or he just knows she won’t follow his request.

“She can stay.”

Annie sends Dean a shit eating grin as he looks at her and raises her glass in a salute to him. Enjoying this far too much.

When she speaks it start out sounding like she’s uncertain, but the boldness in her voice grows with each word.

“I didn’t plan to do this today. But you’re here and there’s somethings I need to tell you.”

Opening a draw in her desk, pulling out a brown paper bag and some papers, she places the papers on the table and starts pulling out the wads of cash from the bag. Placing the cash in three equal piles in the table, she can’t help but to think, this isn’t how she wanted to do this.

“This is divorce papers, I want you to sign them here, today. I’ve got 30 grand and if you sign the papers within 3 minutes. They’re yours.”

Deans looking at her like she’s gone insane, so she decides to step out of her pumps, having a need to feel _grounded,_ she rummages through her bag getting a scrunchie, pulling her up in a high mess on the top of her head. Walking around to Deans side, she sits on the desk, scooting back until she’s comfortable. She looks at her wall clock in her office.

“Times starts now.”

“I’m not signing those papers.” He looks shocked, baffled, like he doesn’t know who she is anymore, and he hasn’t not for a long time.

“You’re signing these papers today, with or without money, I’ll make you.”

There is an underlying threat there, but considering what he put her through? It isn’t beneath her to pay one of Rios guys to scare him into doing so.

“This is not how it’s supposed to go. I’m here to win you back. I’ve done everything.”

“We’re over.”

“You made promises too, you know.”  
  


“I know.”

“You said I would be enough, that it was ok.”

“For a long time, it was. Until it wasn’t.”

“I was fine for loving you more, I figured it’s like that in every relationship. In ours I was the one that loved the most.”

That strikes a chord in her, “I wasn’t the one that fucked up.”

“I know, and I am sorry. You know I am.”

“Two minutes” she leans over the desk uncomfortably and removes a stack of cash.

“Where would you live?”

“I bought a house.” Dean and Annie’s eyes almost pop out, she mouths _“sorry”_ to Annie, but she just can’t keep a secret.  
“Kev’ and Stan has helped me set it up. All I want is my stuff from the kitchen, crafting supplies and something for the kids.  
I told you I wanted a divorce.”

“But if it’s in your name, then it’s also mine.”

“It’s not in my name.”  
She lies.  
She’d bought it some months ago, remembering the day, Stan showed with Rio in tow. Just as she’d finished talking to the realtor, when she had been told they’d accepted her offer. But without money to repaint it, buy furniture’s, to make it a home for her kids.

“I just don’t understand how you can throw everything away.”

His reply makes her want to scream, that’s exactly why they can never go back. _He fucked up, and she’s supposed to just tolerate it?_  
She takes a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself, then she takes a few more. Looking at the clock, she leans and takes another pile of cash, setting it besides her.

“One minute.  
This is happening. I’ve got the money and means to make this ugly if you want to. But 10 grand to sign some papers and help you keep the house. I’d take it.”

“I just don’t think this is what you really want.”

Annie’s whose been sitting quietly in the small couch huffs, she’s been trying to stay out of it, just being moral support by being there.

Beth looks and Dean as honest as she can, “Please, please, Dean, sign the papers.”

His face goes white, but whatever he sees there is enough for him to motion for the papers and a pen, he manages to sign them, just as time is up.

Handing him the money, “go be with our kids, when you all are coming back, you can drop them at my house. I’ll text you the address.”

She turns around as he leaves, downs her drink, when she can feel Annie buzzing with energy, hug- tackling her. “When did you get so cool?”

Then Ruby’s there, topping up her drink and hugging her. “Damn B, finally. FINALLY!”


	14. You're the reason I'm leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all good.

With the day she’s had, divorcing Dean, being exhausted, she can feel that small headache she’s been trying to keep at by is rolling in like a storm. She smiles to Annie and Ruby, but ads,

“I just need a moment.”

She’s out, she needs somewhere she can breathe, she walks out the back through the back entrance, hopping none of Rios guys are there smoking. Wanting to cry and laugh and scream at the same time, she’s so relieved she can barely believe it.  
_FREE._

Rios there, of course he is, why wouldn’t he be? Feeling a little loony, she just smiles at him widely. That makes him in turn squint at her.

“You ok, mami? You look a lil’ bit..”

“I’m fine. I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.” She laughs at herself before she’s sobering up, ouch, headache.

Rio’s just walking around, kicking the dirt.

“What are you doing out here?” She looks around, is he waiting for someone?

It takes him a while to answer, “I just don’t like him. Carman.”

She’s grinning again, and she can tell he has a hard time to understands her mood swings. She tries to repress her smile as he walks up to her, and then there is electricity in the air. He plays with the hem of her skirt as she searches for words.

“I’m just, it’s just. I’m fine”, is what she settles with, “Deans gone, by the way, if you want to go inside again.”

He mirrors her words mockingly, but with a smile playing on his lip, “I’m fine.”

Then he’s moving closer to her, until she pressed up against the brick wall, her breath hitches. He still hasn’t touched her, but her body is just so responsive to him.  
His still playing with her hem, when he wedges his leg between her thighs, pressing his leg up against her.  
Reaching up, he tugs at her scrunchie, letting her hair fall and he tucks one lock behind her ear. Feeling the pebbles under the soles of her feet, right, she’s not wearing any shoes, but at this moment, she doesn’t care.

He cups her chin with one hand and she automatically grab his shoulders. He just looks at her.

She’s dragging her nails over his back, down, down, over his ass down his thighs. She grabs him, press herself against him as he grounds into her. Then she drags her nails up, up, over his ass and rest them at his back again.  
She can tell by his breathing he’s affected.

He kisses her softly on her lips, once, twice, thrice. Deepening the kiss, bringing his hand to side of her breast, his thumb over her nipple, over her dress, scratching, she can feel it tightening.

Then his hands are on her waist, lifting her a little as he settles his leg higher between her thighs. His lips are soft, switching between open kisses, tugging on her lower lip or slipping his tongue in.  
His hands start to rock her body, so she’s riding his leg. She moans into his mouth as it builds and she’s grinding into him on her own.  
Seeking out her asscheeks under the dress, stroking, moving up and down on the back of her thighs, massaging, palming, smacking her lightly.

  
His hands start trailing up her body, over her clothes, then he breaks them apart, still grinding his leg into her, as he unbuttons the front of her dress.  
He places open mouthed kisses on her cleavage, kissing and sucking. Biting at her nipples through her bra, it goes straight down to her core, building up, making her groan, which in turns makes him push his hips into her.

Then one of her perked nipples slips up as he pulls the cup down, the warmth of his mouth as he sucks makes her gasps and moan. Breathing harder, as he nibbles and openly licks at it, between licks, the cool air hits it. It makes her rock back and forth more urgently on his leg as it tightens in her heat.  
Kissing her urgently and his hand are down to her ass again, helping her create the pressure she needs.

It’s the, “Shit mami,” between kisses that does it for her.

  
Then she’s over the edge, falling, falling.

She tries to slow her breathing, her dress is half unbuttoned, her hair wild, she’s barefoot and Rios placing kisses over her collarbone, her neck, her mouth, her cheeks, her eyelids, anywhere she’ll let him. When she finds her bearings, she can’t find it in herself to be embarrassed, they’re outside, it’s evening, but it isn’t dark yet.

Rio helps buttoning her dress, smooths it down. Helps her calm her hair, and she can’t help but wonder, what does this mean?

  
Instead she says, “I’ll have your money on Monday.”

Considering it for a bit, looking at her like there’s something else he wants to tell her, but he nods and then holds the door open for her.

Once they are back in the kitchen, she can feel all eyes on her, that’s when it hits her. They’ve heard her, them, her and Dean. Annie’s putting down small shot glasses in front of her before she can feel embarrassed. Waggling a bottle of Jägermeister in front of her face.

  
“Where did you get that?”

“Tom had it in his car, and the shot glasses” Annie says as she starts pouring it, there’s not enough shot glasses, so she pours some of the liquid in regular glasses.  
  


Beth has no idea who Tom is, “great, warm Jägermeister, just what I need.”

She didn’t mean for it to come out that snarky. When Annie hands her a shot, she downs it, not waiting for anybody else.

“Whoooop! Tonight, we celebrate!” Annie hollers, and tops Beth’s glass up.

They all raise their glasses, looking at Annie who’s looking fondly at Beth, “Fuck yes.” She exclaims and they all follow her lead.

Beth gets wasted, it might be that she’s worn down by it all, or just from drinking too much. She and Ruby have a deep heart- to- heart, of how they _really_ _feel_ about Tom Hardy and Cillian Murphy.

“And Idris Elba, I’ve bumped him up to shared place with Jay- Z right now. If I ever get to meet him, I will take a shot and Stans knows it.”

Beth nods knowingly “I would have that with Jamie Dornan, ever since I saw ‘The Fall’, it just does things to me.”

“You freaky girl.”

Ruby is half lying on the small couch in her office, the loveseat to short for her to get her feet up. Beth is nursing her drink and are sitting cross legged on her carpet, her dress is bunched up around her thighs.  
Annie’s nowhere to be seen, Rios guys has spread out, some’s in the kitchen, some’s sitting in a cubicle, drinking beer and chit chatting. Beth has a fleeting thought about Annie hooking up with the guy in the kitchen from earlier. Rios sitting behind her desk (of course that’s where he would choose to sit) and Damon is across in a chair.  
Amber went home after the initial shots, needing to get ready for a date.

“So, talk to me about that house? I knew Stan was up to something, he said he promised not to share.”

“Uhm. It’s smaller than the old one?” She’s having a hard time thinking right now, “but it’s a lot nicer than the house I grew up in.”

“Uhu, garden, kitchen, how many rooms?” Ruby’s rolling her eyes at her lack of details.

“Big garden, I don’t know if Buddy’s staying with me or Dean, Dean’s the one who got him.”

“I remember. Got him as a Christmas present when the kids were nagging about wanting a dog.”

“Right? Who even does that, gets a dog for Christmas?”

“You should have dumped his ass then and there, that’s all I got to say.”

They’re quiet for a bit, Beth’s thinking about nothing, and the Ruby asks, “hellooooo, Beth to Ruby, the house remember? You were describing your house.”

“Right. Three bedrooms for the kids, Emma and Jane will have to share, there’s a basement though and I think when Danny, or Kenny. One of them. Can move down there when they are older, it’s like.”

She pauses, “There’s a small bathroom and a bedroom and an extra storage room, I guess, and an open space to have a second living area. It’s small, but ok.  
The kitchen is, not as nice, and that bugs me a bit. But I am in no position to complain. Proper mudroom to get the laundry done, the kids are going to live upstairs and my room will be downstairs, and I have a teeny- meeny en- suit bathroom. You can walk in, but you gotta’ back out. But there’s bath. I’m happy.” She finishes off.

There had been a thrill to attend to house openings on her own, being her own woman, not having to compromise and talk everything through, just this is what I want, did I get that home- feeling? Nope, then lets move on. She didn’t need a man at her side.

Beth and Ruby “oooohs” in unison. The pizza smells hit them the same time and they are reminded that they are famished. Annie’s in the doorway holding two pizza boxes and makes her way to sit next to Beth.  
Opening the pizza boxes, they all grab a slice each, Rio joins Beth at her side and Damon sits down next to Annie.

  
Beth moans as she eats it, “It’s so good. I forgot I was hungry.”

Annie speaks between bites, “Are you going on a fucking spree now? If not, you should. Get in the game. Get the spider webs out. Make sure it works.” She’s even waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Feeling her cheeks heat up and Rio staring at her, she decides she’s just going to pretend she didn’t hear that, she’s drunk enough to think it’s a viable plan.

Then Rio speaks carefully, “What’s going on?”

Thats all the encouragement Annie need and she screeches,

“Oh My God. You should have seen her.  
She was like, Dean follow me. Here are the divorce papers. I’m going to pay you if you sign them, or I’m going to pay someone to break your knees.  
It. Was. Amazing. SO badass.  
And, Beth has a house. She bought a house.

Who knew? Wait. Did you know?” She looks a Rio, squinting.

Rios sits there for a beat and then his searching for something in Beth’s eyes. He sounds almost hesitant when he asks her, “so, you’re divorced?”

“Uh well, the papers need to be filed, and there’s like a waiting period? But, yeah, getting there.” Her smiles spreading across her face. This is how happiness feels like, she feels light.

“So obviously,” Annie fills the silence. “We need to find Beth a dick or two. And good ones too.” Then she smiles almost to sweetly, like she’s trying to see if she can rile him up, “maybe you know if some of your boys would be a good fit?”

“Annie.” Beth hisses, “shut up, shut up.” She feels mortified and the blush is spreading over her face and down her chest.

Rio just rocks his jaw little, looking unimpressed, “not sure it’s a good thing to mix business and pleasure.” He’s staring at Annie.

  
Swallowing, Beth speaks “I’m spent. I think I should go home, it’s been a long week. Is there anyone here who can drive, or maybe I should just get an Uber?”

Not really expecting an answer, more wanting to shift the focus and not think about the implications Rio’s just made.

“Tom’s sober,” Annie offers almost at the same time as Rio speaks, “I could take you, haven’t had that much.”

“Tom sounds great” deciding, not wanting to be in a close confinement with Rio, being scrutinized as she feels rejected. She knows it’s probably just because of what Annie said, but it still stings, the way he said it.

“I said I’ll take you.” It’s with a sharpness in his voice, not leaving room for negotiations.

“Ok.”

“Cool.”

Then his helping her up, holding her hand as she finds the balance to step into her pumps. When she reaches for her cute summer jacket, he grabs it before her and holds it up for her to slide her arms in.

On the way home they barely talk, but listening to soft tunes, she takes a few deep breaths, closing her eyes, feeling the tension melt away.

She wakes up to soft touches on her face, stroking her features, then his hand is in her hair picking out strands and tugging on them, just a little. Her eyes flicker and they just watch each other for a bit.

“I should probably get inside.”

“Need help?” He says that with a grin that’s laced with innuendo.

“Not tonight. Thanks for the ride.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have a beta, which means there might be a few errors.


End file.
